Everlasting
by Reiko-chan
Summary: So sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway Chapter 9's up. :) A K&K fic set in modern 2000, this time, in L.A. California.
1. Dreams

by

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

*Standard Disclaimers apply.*

*********************

Chapter 1: Dreams

The sun's rays peeked through the window, past the blinds, resting on some sleepy eyes. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang. Another day has arrived, another school day, another chance to see friends, another time to work and play. Slowly and reluctantly, a senior high school student woke up, stretching her limbs, taking her time, not wanting for the day to start. She heavily laid her palm over the ringing digital clock, and rubbed her eyes. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes, until she heard a voice.

"Kate! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" 

"I'm up mom!" the girl yelled in reply. She rose from her bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

*****

After taking a refreshing shower, she changed into some jeans and an Old Navy shirt, grabbed her jacket, socks and sneakers and ran downstairs. Halfway through, she stopped, tossed her shoes and socks to the bottom of the stairs and ran back up to get her bag. She quickly ran down again, picked up her sneakers and socks, and went to the kitchen. She saw her dad drinking his coffee while clucking over the day's paper. Her mom was setting down some pancakes and syrup on the table. She sat down on her usual spot and put on her sneakers. 

"Good morning mom, dad," Kate greeted while putting on her shoes.

"Good morning," her parents chimed in response.

"How's my girl?" her father asked, folding the newspaper and returning to his coffee.

"I'm fine Dad. I just stayed up late last night studying for that algebra test," Kate replied grimly, slouching over her pancakes.

"Eat them now or they'll get cold," her mom said, setting some pancakes in front of her husband. "Now, what do you like hon, milk or juice?"

"Juice," Kate replied, handing the glass in front of her to her mother. 

"Juice it is then," her mom replied, going to the fridge and retreiving some orange juice. After pouring some amount in her daughter's glass, she returned it in the fridge and sat herself in the table. 

"Kate, you've got bags under your eyes," her mom observed as Kate sliced her pancakes. 

"Yeah, I do. I've been staying up late for so many days cramming on that algebra test," Kate mumbled. Suddenly she brightened up. "But at least the fair's coming up on Saturday! Are you guys coming?"

"I can't hon. I've got a bank account to settle with the company," her mother replied. "Maybe your father would go."

"Sorry sport. I can't too. My boss and I are going for golf to talk with this Japanese dealer to talk him into investing in our company," her father replied.

"It's okay. I can just ask the gang to come with me," Kate replied soberly returning to her original mood. 

"Aw, cheer up sport. We'll make it up to you somehow," her father patted her shoulder, smiling at her. "I promise. On Sunday, we go malling. My treat."

"Oh really honey?" her mom suddenly brightened up. "I've been dying to buy that new suit at Northridge Mall! It's so gorgeous! I'd have more appeal to my customers if I wore it!" Kate suddenly giggled.

"Mom, you're married aren't you? You've got a kid!" Kate laughed. 

"So? That doesn't mean I can't dress up!" her mother replied smiling. "Your father is too... conservative you see. He won't let me wear those stuff you kids wear these days. He's such an old timer."

"Hey, hey wait a second there!" her father turned to his wife. "I'm conservative? Oh c'mon. If I didn't warn you about your clothes, you'd be wearing backless blouses like a teenager!"

"I am young you know," her mother retaliated, raising a brow at her husband while grinning slyly. Kate giggled harder.

"I gotta leave this place before I go nuts!" she laughed. "I'm gonna be late. See you mom, dad. I'll be home the usual time!" She picked up her backpack by the kitchen door, took her jacket from behind her chair and left with a wave.

"Bye hon!" her mother called.

"See you sport!" her father waved. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the suit..." Then, the front door shut close. 

******

Kate walked leisurely on her way to school, reciting the formula she had memorized last night. She was trying to recall some more pointers she had studied when somebody pulled on her hair from behind. 

"Gotcha!"

"Oh my god! Mikki!" Kate exclaimed turning around to see a girl her age giggling. "What were you doing!"

"Pulling your ponytail," Mikki replied patting her head. "I just love doing that.... It's just a joke!" She hurriedly added that last sentence seeing her angry face. 

"Well it's not funny," Kate scoffed adjusting her ponytail. 

"What were you doing anyway?" Mikki asked, as the two started walking to school.

"I was trying to recall that formula on equations..." Kate was interrupted by Mikki.

"You mean the quantity of a plus b multiplied by the quantity a minus b?" Mikki spat out. Kate turned to look at her.

"Exactly! Mikki! I never knew you were such a genius at algebra!" Kate's eyes bulged in wonder as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, not really. You see my grandfather's really sharp at it, even though he's like seventy years old," Mikki replied innocently, her hands behind her back. "Grandpa's really into algebra. You should try make him solve the ones in our book. He'd finish twenty numbers in ten minutes. Of course he writes slow, but steady." 

"Sounds like I should hire your grandpa for tutoring," Kate replied. Her gaze suddenly shifted as Mikki started waving to someone past her.

"Hey Kevin! Over here!" Mikki was waving to a red haired guy across the street, talking to a brown-haired guy, a bit taller than him. "You too Sean!" Kate turned and saw the two. She too waved at them, motioning them to come. 

"Hey guys!" she greeted as the two came beside them. 

"Hi guys," Sean replied as he finished giving Mikki a high five. 

"How are we today?" Kevin asked smiling.

"Oh, fine," Mikki replied. "Perfectly confident about the upcoming algebra test."

"Woah, are you sure weasel?" Sean teased. "I wouldn't be too confident if I were you." 

"Oh yes I am chicken-head," Mikki returned, her eyes slits. 

"Now now guys, wouldn't wanna start another fight right in front of the whole world," Kevin quickly stepped in between them. 

"Oh my gosh! It's ten minutes to eight! We'd be late if we won't hurry!" Kate exclaimed and broke into a run. The other three followed, as alarmed as she.

They reached school just in time for the bell. Students were already entering their classrooms by the time they came. They panted for breath in front of their own room, tired of running. Just then, a fairly tall girl with long black hair approached them, clutching her books.

"My my, aren't we a bit tired today?" she frowned. "What's wrong with you guys? Why were you late?"

"We... slow... walkers..." Mikki panted in between words. "Man, that was a long run." She sighed, and leaned against the wall behind her. 

"Hey, Meg, what's our first subject?" Sean quickly asked.

"It's History. We have two more subjects to go before Arithmetic," Meg replied, knowing the answer to why he asked that question. 

"Oh, good," Sean replied, still panting.

"You kids better get inside," said Mrs. Thompson. "Or else you're going to be late."

"Yes ma'm," they all chimed in chorus, entering the room in a single file.

*********

History passed smoothly, so did Chemistry, Grammar and Mathematics, and now the students were having recess. They all filed out the classroom neatly and orderly, and quickly ran too their lockers and stuffed their books.

"Gods, I never thought I'd get out of there alive," Sean wiped his forehead, leaning onto his locker. "That algebra test almost killed me."

"It was quite easy Sean," Kate remarked. "You did study didn't you?"

"Of course he didn't," Meg replied, stuffing her bag inside her locker. "I mean, look at him. He's almost crying."

"Shut up fox," Sean snapped at her. Meg remained quiet. "That's better. I say we now got to the cafeteria and eat!" 

"Yeah!" they all agreed, and walked leisurely to the cafeteria, eager to find the usual macaroni and cheese, burgers, and fries. 

"You know guys," Kate started over her burger. "I've been having some strange dream lately."

"Hmm? Strange dreams? What do you mean?" Kevin asked, setting his fork down.

"Go on," Meg said. 

"Okay. The setting's Japanese I believe, and there's this girl, who looks strikingly like me, with the same hairstyle and all, only she's wearing a kimono. Well, surprisingly, you guys are all in that dream," Kate whispered.

"What?" they all exclaimed. 

"Yeah.. and you guys all had strange japanese names," Kate mused. "I remember names like... Misao, Kaoru, Megumi... Sanosuke... Aoshi..." 

"Megumi? Kate are you out of your mind?" Meg raised a brow. "You just added -umi to my name!" 

"Well, maybe I am... it's just all too weird... then, a name I really couldn't erase from my head was this 'Kenshin'," Kate sighed. "I don't know who he is at all. But he looked like Kevin, only that this 'Kenshin' had longer hair than Kevin. His hair was up to his waist I believe."

"Kate, you really are out of your mind."

"Kenshin..." Kevin whispered, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere?" Kate was still absorbed in her thoughts. She was constantly mumbling names.

"Then, people called me 'Kaoru'," she murmured, but Kevin heard her.

"Kaoru? I heard that name before," Kevin said. Kate looked up at his purple eyes. "It's always been in my dreams... To tell you the truth, I've been having dreams similar to hers." 

"What?" Kate jolted out of her reverie. "You mean..."

"You're both nuts! You probably watched some Japanese movie with all those names and started having dreams about it!" Meg exclaimed. "Now, let's all go back to class before I catch that disease that infected the both of you!"

********

"Hey Mikki," Meg called. "Where's Kate and Kevin?" 

"Well, they decided to go home together, to talk about Kate's nightmares," Mikki replied, sipping some juice.

"Honestly, that girl, why does she keep on looking for attention?" Meg sighed. "She's such a kid."

"We are kids," Mikki returned, raising a brow. "Teenagers are still kids. You can't help it. We're not yet adults. Besides, we're only turning seventeen next year."

"Okay okay. I get your point," Meg sighed, shaking her head. She suddenly smiled. "Honestly Mikki, I never knew you had such deep thoughts going through your head." Mikki blushed. 

"Hey, Meg, I gotta rush back home, since I still have to clean the garage," Mikki said.

"What?" 

"I have to clean the garage. I broke mom's vase yesterday, and she ordered me to clean it," Mikki mumbled.

"Why did you break it in the first place?" 

"I accidentally knocked it over."

"Okay then. Go. I'll just go home myself."

"Alright. See you tomorrow! Bye!" And Mikki ran off to her home, leaving Meg alone. 

*******

At home, Mikki was solemnly cleaning the garage all alone. She didn't mind anyway, since she found some cool stuff occasionally, like some old discs from the 70's, some flare pants, a few bulbs and lampshades, and all the other 'cool' junk. She left the garage door open so she could have some light. Her mom warned her of using the light at the garage, since it was very faulty. She was too absorbed in her task that she didn't notice Kate park her bike in front of their gate.

"Hey, Mikki!" Kate called from the door. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I'm cleaning the garage," Mikki's muffled voice came from behind a few boxes and crates. 

"Why?"

"Punishment."

"Oh, the vase."

"Yeah."

"Can I help?"

"No. Mom would get angry."

"I"ll just say that I ran into you and wanted to help you since I was bored."

"Would that work?"

"Worth a try. And besides, I was thinking of inviting you over to Swirly's."

"Swirly's?" Mikki jolted her head from behind the boxes. "Really?"

"Yeah. After you finish. But you're going to take long right?" 

"Kate, do me a favor and clean the other side. I want to go to Swirly's."

"Okay." Kate moved over to the rows of shelves to the left side of the garage and started to sort the boxes. Mikki tossed her a rag and a feather duster, since it was awfully dusty. Kate dilligently wiped the dust off the boxes, and did as Mikki told her to. She removed the contents from the boxes and set them neatly on the shelves. 

She cleared 3 boxes, and opened a fourth. She opened it, and noticed a medium-sized black book, that said "Binding Spells".

"Ooh, Mikki," Kate said. "I never thought your family was into spells and witchcraft." Mikki looked over at her at once.

"What do you mean?" Mikki asked.

"Check this out." Mikki went over to Kate, and saw the book.

"I never saw that before."

"It's a book of spells," Kate said, and opened a page. Surprisingly, there were some Japanese characters written on it. 

"Those characters look very familiar," Kate murmured. Mikki traced her fingers around each character. Her eyes narrowed, as she read, "Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao."

"Hey, those names are from my dream!" Kate exclaimed. They looked at each other. Mikki opened another page of the book, and saw more Japanese characters.

"These are all Japanese," Mikki curled her brows. "How am I supposed to read them?"

"You read those characters on the front Mikki," Kate said. "Of course you can read these." Mikki's face turned serious all of a sudden as she glanced through the characters written on the book, turning over the pages. 

"They're incantations," Mikki whispered in awe. "Misao and Kaoru must've fooled around with these before. Look at this spell. It's called..."

"Binding of Two Hearts," Kate finished for her. Mikki, astonished, stared at her.

"You can read them too!" Mikki exclaimed.

"It just came to me," Kate answered, not taking her eyes off the book. "This spell is for two people who wish to become connected with each other even past lifetimes." Suddenly, for a brief second, a vision flashed in her mind. She saw two girls seated in front of each other, in between them a book. Their right palms were pressed against each other as they chanted the incantation. Blood was dripping from their hands, dripping onto the book.

"Did you see, what I just did?" Mikki asked quietly, breaking the silence. Kate nodded her head in reply. She was dumbstruck. "I can see the traces of blood still on the book... They cast a spell to bind their hearts together as sisters, even though they were not really related by blood." 

Kate was silent. Her eyes never left the book. A few moments later, she turned to her friend. "Mikki, do you believe in reincarnation?" 

"Sort of," Mikki replied, staring at her friend queerly. "Why do you ask?" 

"I have this strange feeling about this book," Kate uttered. "It's like I've lived before." Mikki curled her brows a bit, and took in a deep breath.

"Now that you mention it, I have been thinking about it too," Mikki exhaled, taking the book. "Let's not look at this anymore. I've had enough excitement for one day." She closed the book, and clutched it to her chest. "I'll be keeping this in my room Kate, so that if you want to look at it anytime, it'd always be free for viewing." Kate smiled.

"You sound just like the museum curator!" she giggled. At once, Mikki's eyes grew big.

"There's no way I am sounding like that nerdy four-eyed girl with lots of thingies around her neck and..."

"Now now Mikki, let's not get too hasty in judging people," Kate warned. "I think I'd rather go home now. I had too much excitement in one day. Maybe we could just go to Swirly's tomorrow since it's Saturday? I won't be going to the fair anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you then tomorrow. I'm not going to the fair either," Mikki replied, seeing Kate off. "Bye." Kate rode on her bike and went home. All the while, she kept on thinking about the book. 

_I have a strange feeling about this. Why do I feel as if I've known that book all of my life? _

Author's notes:  
How did you like it? Well, the book part was inspired by an angst fic I read that described Kaoru and Misao chanting an incantation that absolutely changed their lives forever... That fic was absolutely beautiful, although it had to end sadly. I really loved it! Anyway, please send me your comments via email. Thanks a lot! Expect more of this! I really believe I've got a cool plot going! (snigger) 


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Teaser

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard Disclaimers Apply

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ghosts of the Past

_Hey guys, I've been having weird dreams lately..._

_I dreamt about something that happened in the past. I could remember the people's names and faces... especially a man I remember, named 'Kenshin'. He was... different from everyone else... I don't know who he was, but he was someone... special. In that dream, I was a girl named 'Kaoru'. Kevin, I never told that to anyone else. They'd think I'm going crazy... _

_Why did you tell them to me Kate?_

_I know you'd understand me... We've been friends for so long... Besides, you told me that you've been having similar dreams... Kevin, I just couldn't keep this inside of me for long. These dreams have been happening for a long time. I could barely sleep. See these bags under my eyes? They're not due to cramming. They're because of those dreams..._

_Kate..._

_I want to find the answers to my questions. I want to know why I have these dreams. I want to know why I feel this way everytime I see that man in my dreams... _

_What man? _

_... Kenshin... Strange though... He looks just like you..._

_Like me? _

Their previous conversation rang continuously in his head as he walked to his house. He kept on thinking on what Kate had told him. True enough, it was strange. But then, he himself had been having dreams like those. He could remember from his dreams, a man with red hair that reached up to his waist. He had an unusual cross scar on his cheek, and a sword on his side. He remembered that the man had violet eyes. Kevin himself had all those features, except the cross scar and the sword. They looked strangely alike. Although Kevin kept his hair much shorter than the man from his dreams, they still looked like twins. 

He sat on his bed, deep in thought. After recalling more scenes from his dreams, he felt fatigued and stressed. He lay down, and stared at the ceeling. Then, unintentionally, his eyes closed. 

*******

"Tadaima," Kaoru called from the gate, shutting it close. Kenshin, who was as usual, doing the laundry, looked up and replied with his usual phrase.

"Okaeri de gozaru Kaoru-dono," he smiled as she walked past him, heading for the house. 

"Has Yahiko come in yet?" Kaoru asked him, her brows slightly curled. Kenshin fought hard not to smile at her expression. She looked so cute whenever she did that.

"No, he hasn't. Wasn't he with you?" Kenshin replied. 

"He was," she returned. "But then we got separated in the crowd. I thought he would be here so I didn't bother to look for him. After all, he's old enough to find his way through the town." 

"Hai, hai, he is," Kenshin replied smiling. "Just have faith in him. He'll come home safe and sound." 

"I'll take your word for that Kenshin," she replied, and headed into the house. 

An hour later, Yahiko still hadn't come home. Kaoru was getting worried by the minute, mumbling to herself whatever mishap she could think of Yahiko getting into. She paced the hallway worriedly, trying to find her cool. She was unsuccessful though. She even worried more. Everytime she heard a door open, she quickly went outside to see if it was Yahiko. To her dismay, it wasn't him. It had started to rain, and Kaoru got even more anxious. Unable to control herself any longer, she grabbed an umbrella from her room and went to the gate. Kenshin saw her just before she went out, and inquired as to where she was going.

"I'm going to look for Yahiko," Kaoru replied, the anxious tone in her voice very obvious. "He hasn't come home yet."

"He probably went to stay at the Akabeko since it's raining and all," Kenshin too grabbed an umbrella, and ran to her. "Just stay inside. You'll get wet out there." 

"I have to find him," was her stern reply. "He is my responsibility." Kenshin held her arm, momentarily stopping her from moving. She turned to him, her eyes asking so many questions.

"Kaoru-dono, you can't go. The rain is getting stronger by the minute. You can't go out. It's risky," he spoke in a clear low voice. "If you have to go I'm coming with you." Kaoru just looked at him for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his violet ones. All of a sudden she jerked her arm free from his grasp and ran out of the dojo with her umbrella, into the rain. Kenshin, without second thought, ran after her, calling her name. But she disappeared quickly, and he scolded himself for letting her go. He ran to the Akabeko, to see if Kaoru had gone by. The rain was creating so many puddles that he found it hard to walk, let alone run. He arrived at the restaurant later on, and quickly asked Tae if she had seen Kaoru. 

"She was here," Tae replied. "She was very worried and quickly asked for Yahiko. When I told her he wasn't here, she hurriedly ran out into the rain. I couldn't stop her Ken-san. I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. Thank you Tae-dono," he replied, and ran off to follow her. He heard Tae close the door after a few minutes as he ran looking for her. The umbrella wasn't of much use to him anymore since he just left it grasped in his hand out of worry for her. Nevertheless he didn't let go of it, and continued to look for her, under the rain. He bumped into Sano at one of the streets, and quickly explained to him the situation. Upon hearing his story, the two split up in search for her. 

Sano kept on running around town like Kenshin, until he arrived at the market. There, under one of the empty stalls, he saw Yahiko, still in his training gi trying to keep himself dry. 

"Yahiko!" Sano called at the boy. Yahiko turned as Sano ran to him, soaking wet.

"You bastard! Jo-chan's been looking for you all this time! She was so worried that she ran out into the rain despite Kenshin's warning!" Sano scolded. "Now Kenshin's looking for her and he was soaking wet when I saw him! Come on! We have to go look for Jo-chan!" Yahiko nodded wordlessly and followed Sanosuke as they ran around town, calling her name. 

Kenshin meanwhile arrived at the riverside, trying to see if she was there. He ran swiftly around the banks checking for any sign of her. The river's tide was rising as the rain began to pour harder. He began to worry more about her, thinking of whatever might've happened to her. A moment later, he saw her, standing there, the umbrella folded at her side. She was just staring off into space. Kenshin was relieved that she was safe. 

"Kaoru-dono!" he cried. She turned to his cry and smiled tiredly at him. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to get nearer. 

"Kaoru-dono!" he panted as soon as he was near her. She opened her eyes, and spoke.

"I couldn't find him," she whispered softly. "I don't know where he is..." 

"It's alright. Sanosuke's bound to find him," Kenshin replied assuringly. He opened his arms and hugged her, pressing her close to him. "You must be cold." She nodded in reply. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes once more, tired from running. 

"And tired," she added, chuckling. Kenshin smiled. 

"Let's get you home. You need a bath," he said as Kaoru moved away from him. Suddenly, Kenshin felt a prescence near them, and quickly warned her about it. Kaoru moved closer to him for protection as Kenshin clutched his sakabatou with his right hand, his left arm wrapped around her waist protectively. 

"Stay close," he uttered. Kaoru nodded. Kenshin looked around them, trying to find someone. His eyes wandered from place to place, the heavy downpour of the rain obstructing part of his sight. He never noticed someone behind them, until he heard Kaoru's scream pierce the calm atmosphere. Her cry was one of pure terror and pain, her voice reaching Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko exclaimed and broke into a run towards her voice. 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin cried in horror as a blade pierced through her body from behind her. He catched her falling body, and looked around to find her assailant, his eyes flashing gold. Then, a figure appeared from behind the bushes, moving close to them.

*****

Kevin abruptly sat up, sweating from head to toe because of the nightmare. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart pound fiercely against his bones. His temperature was higher than normal, and he was crying rivers. 

"Kaoru," he murmured. He rose from his bed and went to the sink. He washed his tear-stained face and stared at his reflection. "Kaoru..." Tears returned to him once more. 

"Why can't I get my mind off her?" he asked himself. "These dreams... are driving me crazy." 

_See these bags under my eyes? They're not due to cramming. They're because of those dreams..._

"Kate," he murmured. "What have you got to do with this?" He removed his gaze from his reflection and started pondering on his dream. From the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection. Suddenly, brief as a flash, he saw Kenshin's image in his mind. 

"Am I... Kenshin?" 

"NO!!!!!" Kate screamed, seating up from her bed. Her face was wet from tears, and she held her aching head. Her scream was so loud, that at that same instant, her mother and father came rushing up to her.

"Kate!" they cried, seeing her state. 

"What happened hon? Are you okay?" her mother asked, hugging her daughter. Kate hugged her mother and sobbed as she told her mother that she had a nightmare. 

"It was horrible," Kate sobbed. "Someone... someone killed me in the dream... I thought I had died... Mom.. Dad..." Her father sat beside her and hugged her soothingly.

"It's alright sport. It was just a nightmare," her father consoled her. "You probably ate too much of those tacos your mom made for dinner."

"I did not!" Kate snapped at her father. "I only ate five!"

"Five is a lot honey," her mom smiled. Kate looked at them both, and smiled. 

"I guess so," she replied. "Thanks for being here. I feel much better now." She returned to her bed as her mother tucked her in with a kiss.

"Sleep tight hon," she whispered. Kate smiled. Her father clasped her hand for a brief moment, and then stood up. Then, her mother and father left her room. Once the door shut, Kate's smile suddenly faded. 

"Kenshin..." she murmured. "Kaoru... I am Kaoru..." 

*******

"You," Kenshin's voice was low and dangerous. 

"It's nice to see you again Battousai," the figure greeted with a grim smile as he approached him. "Do you remember me?" 

"Enishi..." Kenshin glared at him with all the hatred, sorrow and pain he felt. "What did you do to her? Why did you do this to her?!" 

"I had to get back at you Battousai," he replied, his gaze shifting to Kaoru. He saw her body drenched in blood, the rain pouring over her steadily. "Though, I certainly regret killing her... She was truly a beautiful girl with a kindred spirit inside her..." 

"Shut up Enishi," Kenshin cut him off, resting Kaoru's body on the soft grass. At that moment, Sano and Yahiko arrived. Yahiko shrieked at the sight of his sensei's body, all soaked with blood and rain water. He ran to her as fast as he could, torrents of tears streaming from his eyes. He arrived by her side as Kenshin stood up, his head hung low. Sano was glued to the spot. He couldn't move. He was horrified. He just watched as Yahiko tried his best to stop the bleeding, tearing his gi and using it to bandage her wound. At the sight of this, he returned to his senses and ran to the boy to help him save Kaoru's life.

Kenshin stood motionless, trying to gather his strength. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yahiko and Sano desperately trying to save Kaoru's life. He felt a surge of emotions within, anger and grief getting hold of him as he looked at Enishi's eyes. 

"You will pay," he uttered, his voice low, yet angry. Sanosuke paused, and took a look at his best friend. His eyes were now golden. They were no longer the warm violet that they usually were. He heard Enishi laugh cruelly.

"Oh really, Battousai, what can you do? The girl is already wasting away, about to die any minute now. Killing me won't restore her to life," Enishi laughed evilly. Kenshin remained motionless, his words seeping into his mind. _At least I can have compensation for what you've done. _ Lightning thundered, a flash of light blinding Enishi momentarily, leaving him unaware of his surroundings. After a second, he opened his eyes, only to see Kenshin... no... Battousai... running before him, ready to deliver a deadly blow. Kenshin drew his sword in a split second, giving Enishi his best blow: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. This time, Kenshin was intending on killing him. And just as he was about to cut the last string that held his life, he heard a slight moan from behind him, calling his name.

"Kenshin," Kaoru called softly. That soft voice returned him to his senses, his eyes going back to the warm violet color she had come to love and adore. His attack had left Enishi on the ground very much injured, but not dead. He had pulled back that last second once he heard her sweet voice. He wasted no time and rushed to her immediately bringing her close to him. 

"Kaoru." Kenshin was crying. He held her hand firmly, trying to make her feel all that he felt in just a single show of affection. 

"Kenshin... I'm sorry... I made you worry," was all her soft voice could muster.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's made you worry," Kenshin placed a finger on her lips, wet from the continuous downpour of the rain, and from her own blood. "Don't talk. You need to save your strength." Sanosuke and Yahiko moved aside to give Kenshin some room so he could get closer to her. The rain continued to pour heavily. 

"Kenshin... aishiteru... " Kaoru's breath was getting pained as she spoke. Kenshin's tears fell on her cheek after hearing what she said.

"Kaoru, aishiteru. Aishiteru. Gomen, for not telling you earlier," Kenshin replied. Slowly, he leaned closer and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Gomen Kaoru. I should've said it earlier."

"It's fine with me..." she managed to say. "Arigato." Suddenly the police appeared along with some townspeople who had heard the commotion. The police quickly ran to Enishi and saw him breathing. They carried him on the stretcher and off to the hospital. Megumi was among the people who had heard the commotion. Megumi immediately spotted Sano's spiky head under her umbrella, and wasted not time in rushing to meet him. However, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Yahiko all soaking wet, and Kenshin, who had Kaoru in his arms, barely breathing.

"Kaoru-chan!!!!" Megumi shrieked in pain and terror as she let go of the umbrella quickly running to her friend. She found her wound bandaged, yet she had a very high temperature, and she had lost so much blood. "Kaoru-chan! Hang on! You're going to live! You'll live!" Megumi's voice was frantic, as tears flowed freely down her cheek. She kneeled close to her and let her tears fall. Sano went to her, and held her in an embrace, letting her cry. She stopped though once she heard Kaoru's voice.

"Minna, you're here..." she whispered. Kenshin paid close attention to her, not wanting to let her go. "I feel so tired... I want to go to sleep..."

"NO!!" Yahiko cut her off. "Don't close your eyes! Don't!" 

Kaoru smiled. "Yahiko, you're here. Sanosuke too?" 

"And Megumi," Sano added softly, staring sadly at Kaoru's face. 

"Yes... You're all here," her smile widened, as she closed her eyes. "Please take care of each other. I love you. I don't want any of you getting hurt." 

"Kaoru," Kenshin's voice was full of pain. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru said. "Aishiteru... please minna, be happy... for me... aishiteru yo... minna..."

"Kaoru-chan!! Don't say such things!" Megumi released herself from Sano's embrace and turned to her friend. "You're going to live! You'll be with us! We'll be with you! Kaoru-chan!" 

"Minna... I feel tired..." was the only thing Kaoru said, reluctant to close her eyes. 

"Kaoru, aishiteru. Aishiteru..." Kenshin's voice was shaking. "Don't leave me!" 

"Kenshin... I'll never leave you... I love you too..." At that moment, she closed her eyes, never to open them again. 

***** 

Kate sat up again. It ws the second time she woke from her dream. Good thing it was Saturday the next day, so she would have time to rest. She was trying to recover from all the shock she received from her dream, when suddenly, in her mind, she saw a vision of Kenshin, in front of a grave, holding flowers in his hands. This time, she was in that dream. She was walking up to him, dressed just like Kaoru. She could feel everything Kaoru could feel. And that's when she realized... they were one... As well as their love for Kenshin...

Kevin tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. The dream was all too shocking. He could feel the anger Kenshin felt. He felt his sorrow, his grief, his pain... everything... even his love for Kaoru. He tried to sleep, bags forming under his eyes, and yet he was afraid he'd have the same dream again. His eyes remained close as tears started to form. Then, he felt himself in a dream again... He saw himself standing before a grave, holding flowers in his hands. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned, and saw her... he saw Kaoru... 

"Kenshin," she called out to him, her hands extended. He was so surprised that he dropped the flowers.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" he asked her as she walked up to him. 

"Yes, it's me," she replied, smiling the same sweet smile he had learned to love. 

"You're here," he uttered, walking up to her, taking her extended hand. He suddenly smiled. "You're really here with me." He hugged her close, feeling her near him. She was real. And she was close to him. She returned his hug.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," he replied, burrying his face in her hair. "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too," she replied, still in his embrace. Slowly, she moved away. "Kenshin, we'll see each other again. We'll meet again. Someday. I firmly believe in that." At that moment, she started to fade. Her face became blurred, until he found it hard to see her. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin called, his eyes showing confusion, regret, sadness. "Kaoru!" 

"We'll meet again. I promise," she said, her face giving him a look he swore he had seen before. Suddenly, she disappeared, and Kevin awoke from his dream. Her face remained in his mind. He couldn't erase the look she gave him before the dream faded. He swore he had seen that look before. Then, it all came to him. He had seen it... yes.. he did... He had seen it in...

"Kate," he whispered.

"Kenshin," Kate whispered in her bed. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again, and let them fall freely. She remembered the dream she just had, where she had the chance to hold him close. She remembered the way he looked at her just before the dream ended, realizing that she had seen it before. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, finding herself unable to sleep anymore. She looked out the window and found sunrise... That was when it hit her. She had seen that look in the eyes of...

"Kevin," she whispered to the sunrise. 


	3. A Love Everlasting

by

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

*Standard Disclaimers apply*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Love Everlasting

"One sundae with lots of fudge please!"

"One banana split with extra nuts please!"

"One sundae with lots of fudge and one banana split with extra nuts coming right up!"

"Honestly, Kate, a banana split?" Mikki stared at her in wonder. "I thought you were going on a diet!"

"That was last week," Kate replied chuckling, reaching for the chocolate sundae. "Here you go Mikki. Go to the cashier and pay up."

"Hey, wait a minute," Mikki scowled. "I thought this was your treat! That's why I went along!"

"Oh c'mon Mikki," Kate replied, clutching her pockets. "You know I'm short on the budget today! Mom and Dad have to save for my college entrance fees next year!" Kate and Mikki looked at each other for the longest time. All at once they started to laugh. 

"Good one Kate," Mikki replied, pointing at her. 

"Ha ha ha," Kate chuckled, retrieving her banana split from the counter. "Let's pay up." 

*******

The two girls sat opposite each other, eating their orders. Kate was really enjoying her banana split, an explanation for the nuts near her lips.

"You got nuts on your lips," Mikki pointed out. Kate grabbed some tissue from the tray, and started to wipe her face.

"Thanks," she replied, pointing at Mikki's lips. Mikki took the hint, and she too got some tissue, and started wiping her lips, which were turning brown from all the fudge. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" 

"Well, it's just between us okay?" Mikki whispered. Kate nodded, seeing that it was an absolute secret to Mikki. "I just didn't want to admit it in front of the whole gang, but lately, I've been having some dreams similar to yours." 

"Really?" Kate was surprised. She set her spoon down in amazement. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I also heard the names you mentioned, but there were more in my dreams," Mikki replied. "There were names like, Jiya, Ochika... O-Omasu... Shiro, Kuro... and more." 

"Hmm. That's new."

"Plus, when I heard you mention 'Aoshi', I felt strange. I felt so tingly inside all of a sudden. It's like... love."

"What? Don't tell me you're in love with some creature you met in your dreams," Kate exclaimed softly. "That's... weird." 

"How come you didn't say 'impossible'?" Mikki realized that Kate was holding back on her. She wanted to know what it was, although she already had an inkling of it. _Kate, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend. I won't tell. _Then, as if she heard her, a voice responded in her head. _I know that Mikki. It's just that, I don't know how you'll react to this._ At that, the two of them looked at each other, and frowned. 

"How did you..." they spat out at the same time. "Never mind." 

"Mikki, I don't know what's going on. Everytime I see Kevin, the name 'Kenshin' keeps on popping into my head. I once called Kevin by that name. He didn't seem to be bothered, but ever since I told you guys about my dream, he started acting weirdly every time I accidentally call him 'Kenshin'," Kate sighed.

"Go on," Mikki replied. "You're still going to tell me something right?" Kate nodded.

"I never told anyone about this, but ever since I met Kevin, I had a crush on him," Kate whispered. Mikki's eyes widened in surprise._ Hehehe. I knew there was something going on between the two of you. _

_What do you mean by that?_

_It's the same with Kevin. I've been noticing something in him lately._

"Stop it already," Kate spoke, returning to her banana split. "How am I supposed to enjoy this stuff?" Mikki turned to her sundae and began scooping some fudge from her vanilla. 

"I just love vanilla, don't you Kate? It's so tasty!" Mikki exclaimed, changing the topic. Kate never had time to answer, since she was busy staring at someone who had just entered the ice cream store. Mikki, surprised at her friend's actions, turned to her gaze. She saw a boy, about a year older than them, wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans, seat himself a few meters away from their spot. All at once, Mikki smiled.

"Tony!" Mikki called to the boy, waving her hand. The boy turned. Seeing her, he gave a grin and turned back to his original position.

"He's such a grave one," Kate remarked, returning to her banana split again. "I never knew you knew him." 

"Who? Tony? He's a childhood friend," Mikki smiled at Kate's puzzled look. "Never knew that?" Kate shook her head, looking back at Tony. 

"What's his name?" Kate asked. Mikki grinned mischievously. "What now?"

"You're not the first person to like him you know," Mikki replied, grinning. "Oh, well, his name is Anthony Simmons. We call him Tony for short. He's already on his first year of college, taking up a fine arts course at the U.L.A. (University of Los Angeles) California. He lives at number 25 Mahogany..."

"Wait, you're saying too much!" Kate interrupted. She folded her arms. "I only asked for his name." Mikki laughed.

"Every girl who asks me his name starts to ask those kind of questions," she replied. "So I figured I'd tell you before you ask. After all, I'm getting bored of those questions..."

"You're hiding something," Kate but in, seeing a sad look in her eyes. "I could feel it. Is it about him?" MIkki looked down at her sundae and shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong Kate. There is absolutely nothing wrong," Mikki replied. 

_You can tell me anything Mikki, _a voice rang in her head. _What is it about?_

_... Kate..._

_Mikki..._

_Alright... it's about Tony..._

_I knew it! Go on.. I won't tell..._

_Kate, he reminds me too much of Aoshi... _

_Aoshi? I thought we ditched the subject._

"I can't take this anymore," Mikki uttered, her head still hung low. "I had to tell someone... But, Kate, why can we communicate through our minds?" Mikki's head rose, her gaze meeting Kate's. She could tell she was as puzzled as she was, and had no appropriate answers to her question. Suddenly, for another moment, the two girls had a vision... the same vision they had back at Mikki's garage. There again were the two girls, chanting the incantation, their right hands in contact as their blood dripped onto the book. 

_Sister's vows do we share..._

_To feel the same, to share the same..._

_For what is mine is also yours..._

_For what is yours is also mine..._

Suddenly, they returned to their normal senses. "Kate... It's Misao and Kaoru."

"Yes...It was them! Mikki, do you..." The door of the shop opened once more, and in came Kevin, wearing his favorite loose maroon shirt, jeans and sneakers. The two girls turned to look at him. Kate waved at him, catching his attention. He smiled, and moved towards their table, seating himself beside Kate.

"Hi guys," he greeted. "So, what's up?"

"You're wearing that cross earring again?" Mikki sighed, taking a scoop from her ice cream.

"Why? What's wrong? I like it anyway," Kevin replied, clutching his earring. 

"It looks good on you Kevin," Kate smiled. "Though, I'm not used to you wearing that." 

"I only wear it outside school," he explained. "On parties."

"Why are you wearing it now?" Mikki asked. "There's no party here."

"I just came from the fair. Isn't that reason enough?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, have you seen Tony?" 

"Yeah. He's over there," Mikki replied, pointing at Tony's direction. 

"Ah, thanks!" Kevin stood up. "See you around Mikki, Kaoru..." Kate jerked her head in his direction, brows curled in astonishment.

"Kaoru? It's Kate remember? Where did you get that name?" Kate asked, utterly surprised. So was Mikki, who was practically gaping at him in shock. Kevin's eyes widened, not believing at what he had just said. "That's the girl's name... from my dreams... How did you know that?" 

Kevin was silent at first, but he finally spoke up. "I told you, I've been having dreams similar to yours," he explained. "Somehow the name made its way to my tongue. I'm sorry." Kate, apparently unsatisfied with his answer, stood up and faced him. 

"You're hiding something," Kate whispered to him, so he would be the only one to hear. "What is it?" Kevin averted his gaze. He didn't want to look at her.

"Look, there is nothing to hide," he replied in the same tone as hers. "Why must I hide something from you guys?"

"I don't know the reason why you should, but please, don't," Kate uttered in a low voice. "We're friends... don't feel shy to speak up." She turned around and sat again.

"Perhaps we can talk about this some other time," Kate grinned. "After all, you came here to see Tony, right?" Kevin nodded. 

"I should be going," he said. "Bye." He turned, and left. 

_What did you tell him? _came Mikki's voice in her head.

_I just told him to be open with me... us, since we are friends._

_Hmm. I sense something! _Kate could hear Mikki's giggle.

_Stop it Mikki! Just stop it!... But then, why would he call me 'Kaoru'?_

_You heard him. He's been having similar dreams to yours. So, it slipped his tongue. What's wrong?_

_Something's wrong. In all of us. Something bothers me about Tony too. You said he reminds you of Aoshi._

_Maybe we should investigate? _

_I guess so. Hey, Mikki, would you mind dealing with Tony? After all you guys are friends._

_What do you want me to find out Kate?_

_Just see if he knows anything about 'Aoshi'. _

_I'll try. _

_Thanks Misao-chan._

_Misao-chan? Kate_... _what did you just call me? _

_Misao-chan... _

_You mean..._

_Yes. I knew it all along._

_K-Kaoru-chan? Is that you? _Mikki stared at her friend. She saw her nod in reply. 

_I should change my outlook on reincarnation Kate... It is true after all... hehehe._

_I agree. But I've always believed in it anyway. _

_Whatever you say. _

"So, let's go back home shall we?" Kate suggested, finishing the last of her banana split. 

"I agree. Let's go!" Mikki took one last scoop of her sundae, and rose with her friend, out the shop, out into the world.

*********

Kate was up in her room, watching a program. She was munching on some chips while laughing at a joke she saw, when her mom called her. 

"Kate!" her mom called. 

"What is it mom?" Kate responded.

"The phone's for you!" Kate quickly turned the volume down, and picked up the phone next to her bed still holding her chips. 

"I got it mom!" she returned. "Hello?"

"Um, Kate?" said the voice.

"Yes, it's me. Who is this?" 

"It's me. Kevin." Kate's insides suddenly cringed.

"Yes, Kevin! Hi. You called."

"Um, yeah. I was wondering, maybe I could see you tonight?" Kate let go of the bag of chips she was holding. 

"Why?" she asked, settling into a more comfortable position.

"Um, I just want to talk to you about something," Kevin replied. "Can I see you?"

"Um, okay. Where will I meet you?" Kate asked.

"At the park please," was the reply. "I'll meet you there around seven." 

"Okay. I'll be there. Bye." 

"Thanks a lot. Bye." They both hung up. _I wonder why he wants to see me, _she thought. 

_Who wants to see you? _Kate heard Mikki's voice in her head.

_Stop intruding into my thoughts! _Kate scolded. _I won't tell you!_

_Fine with me_, was Mikki's reply. _I won't tell you about my findings on Tony. Bye!_

Kate just ignored her, and checked the clock. It was already quarter to seven. She decided she'd better get dressed so as not to be late in seeing Kevin. She quickly grabbed some clothes from her closet and started to the bathroom.

******

Althroughout the walk to the park, Kate couldn't help but wonder on the reason Kevin called her. He probably wanted to apologize more properly about the earlier events... considering on what he called her. But then again, she had no right to be angry since she too had her share. In fact, she wasn't angry. She was just stunned to hear the name... Maybe Kevin perceived her reaction differently. In any case, she was going to explain to him everything she needed to so he wouldn't need to apologize.

She arrived at the park after a few minute's walk, wearing a light shirt, her jacket, some shorts and sneakers. She went around looking for him, and found him on the bridge over the stream. He was wearing the same outfit he wore a while ago, still with the cross earring. She didn't notice the fact that he was leaning on the railing until she came closer to him. He noticed her prescence when she was only a few meters from him. He turned around to face her, and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied, returning the smile. She went closer to him as he returned to his original position. She too did the same, and stared into the waters. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Well..."

"If it's about the incident at Swirly's, don't mention it. It's perfectly fine with me, although I was a bit startled at first," Kate said, the both of them still staring at the waters. The sun had already set, and the stars were already high above them. The blue waters were sparkling under the light of the moon as the silver beams moved along the water's tiny ripples. Kate was fascinated by the beauty she saw in them, the blue of the waters just like the blue of her eyes. Kevin turned to look at her face. Her eyes were clearly stating that she was enjoying the view; the blue becoming more expressive, more emotional. 

"What is it?" Kate asked, sensing his stares. She turned to look at him, unintentionally sending a chill down Kevin's spine. 

_Probably nervousness,_ he thought. _But then, why in the world am I nervous? _

"It's nothing," he replied hastily. "It's just that your face looked different under the moonlight." Kate blushed a bit, although it wasn't visible under the weak light. She was thankful for the moon. 

"Actually, I asked you to come here since I wanted to tell you something," Kevin confessed, his gaze returning to where it was before. "After I called you 'Kaoru', you pointed out that I was hiding something from you. I felt guilty that time, then you told me not to hide anything from you since we're friends... I really don't think you'd be interested in this..." 

"Go on Kevin," came Kate's reassuring reply. "It's fine with me." Kevin took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"Anyway, I talked with Tony afterwards, and then I left Swirly's. That's when I started having these flashes of incidents on my mind," Kevin continued. Kate remained silent, continuing to look at him, noticing the emotions rising in his eyes. "I've been having visions of a Japanese house, where I saw myself, only with longer hair, wearing traditionaly Japanese clothes. Then, like your dream, I saw everyone there, including you. It was just like a movie, wherein I was the audience and they were the actors. I could see myself doing the laundry, all sorts of chores, and you were there, smiling at me and being so nice to me... the way you usually do. I even saw Sean, Meg, Tony, Mikki, and more people I deemed familiar. We were all wearing Japanese clothes. And, I noticed myself calling you 'Kaoru-dono'. I could feel his emotions... Everytime he called you that, it hurt a bit inside him, and it also hurt a bit inside me.... I saw how Kaoru died. I was there... I felt how he felt... I felt everything he felt... This sounds so silly." 

"It's not silly," Kate replied. "It's not. If it were silly I would've walked out on you a long time ago. You know me. That's my style." Kevin looked at her eyes. The blue in them was tantalizing... He had a strange feeling of longing whenever he looked in them.

"Kevin Williams, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm your friend and that you can tell me anything?" Kate looked at him seriously. "To tell you the truth, I've heard that name 'Kaoru-dono' too many times."

"What?" Kevin turned to her, very astonished.

"I've been having dreams like that too," she replied. "I called you 'Kenshin' didn't I? Isn't it weird? I feel like as if I've known you a long time ago. I've been dreaming those dreams lately, and I sometimes don't get to sleep because of them. I want to find out the answers now, so I would finally know what they mean. I've been asking myself so many questions lately. I even asked myself, 'Who am I?'. I feel that dream has something to do with all these questions... I just don't know how, and why." All the while she was talking, her emotions were rising to surface, willing to get out. The tears forming in her eyes as she talked made him feel sad for her, that he wanted to hug her and tell her to cry out every sadness she felt. He finally realized, that the feeling he had been hiding from her for so long was about to be known. He couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted her to know that he cared for her as much as she did for him... perhaps even more. He wanted to tell her everything he felt... his feelings had something to do with his dreams. He saw her turn away and return her gaze to the stream as she tried to hide the flow of tears. His gaze softened as he watched her, wanting to comfort her in her sorrow. 

"Maybe you remember... from your dream... a time when Kaoru cried, because Kenshin had to leave," Kevin spoke softly. Kate stopped all at once, and looked up to him, her eyes asking a million questions. "Kenshin told her how he felt for her... he told her he loved her...and it was the first time he did so." Suddenly, flashes of that incident filled her mind. She could see how Kenshin hugged Kaoru before he left, his face buried in her hair. She saw how sad Kaoru was after he left, and how she kept on crying by the river. She could hear Kenshin's heavy footsteps, fading away so slowly. She could feel the pain she felt... as if their hearts were one. And that's when she finally realized, that she still loved Kenshin... 

"Then... it was Kaoru's turn to say goodbye... and she never returned... And yet she assured Kenshin that they would meet again... That they would be happy together someday..."

"You had that dream too?" Kate looked up to him in wonder. "You had it too?" 

"Kate..." 

"Kevin, silly as it may sound, I've always believed in two souls who love each other, being born again to fulfill their love," Kate said, looking at his violet eyes intently. "I know Kenshin and Kaoru were two beings who were never able to fulfill their love during their lifetime since Kaoru was..." Kate cringed at the thought. 

"Yes... she was... it was painful for Kenshin," Kevin replied, feeling the same pain. 

"Yes." 

"But I too believe in the fulfillment of love in another lifetime," Kevin said. "I do believe the same way you do..." Kevin moved his hand to touch her cheek, wet from her salt tears. He looked at her tenderly and smiled. 

"Kevin..." 

"Perhaps Kenshin never got to tell Kaoru how much he loved her, until the day she died," Kevin smiled bitterly. 

"Yes," Kate replied. "And what regret she felt on not being able to live with him longer and share their love." Kevin leaned forward and whispered in her ears.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered, smiling softly. Kate beamed, and leaned closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. "You were someone so special ever since I met you. I never knew why I was so attracted to you... but then ever since I had those dreams... I finally realized why." 

"I love you too Kevin," she whispered. "Ever since I met you." She chuckled softly. 

"Yes," Kevin's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in return. "Kathryn Laurence, I've loved you ever since I met you."

Kate smiled. "It's the first time you used my whole name though." Kevin laughed, releasing her from his embrace.

"I just found it appropriate," he replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

"I hope you don't get mad..." Kate began. "But, I like it when you don't have your scar. You look so fresh now." 

"I'm glad too," Kevin replied. "I'm glad that I no longer have the burden of the past to hinder our relationship." Kate smiled. 

"Me too." 

"Let's go home now," Kevin took her hand, to lead her home. "Your mother might be worried." 

"Yeah. Let's go home," Kate replied, leaning onto his shoulder. "Together." Kevin smiled, and let her be for a moment. Then, they started walking out of the park, headed for Kate's home. 

Author's notes:  
Man did I have a hard time thinking of their surnames. I'm so picky when it comes to surnames that I wanted them perfect and appropriate to their first names. I'm sorry if I seemed to be in a rush here, but then I have reasons for that. About the incantation part, it's just nothing. I just used it for Mikki to realize who she really was, and the importance of that book to them. And about Kevin and his cross earring, I just added that cross earring for fashion. But, it also has a double meaning. It can substitue for his cross shaped scar, although I doubt it would make any difference in this story. I apologize if the mental exchange between Mikki and Kate seems so scattered. I tried my best to add some names to add clues onto who is speaking. And, a hint: They always speak alternately. So, I hope you liked it. Once again, please email me your comments and your views on this story.   
Oh and P.S. This fic is going to be really focused on K&K. Perhaps the scenes between the other couples won't be as mushy as this one above... But I'll try my best. And to those who look forward to a kissing scene (coughs), I'm still looking for the appropriate place and time where I can insert it. (hehehe) Onto the next chapter! 


	4. Memories that Last

by

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard Disclaimers Apply

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Memories that Last

Under the light of the silver moon, Mikki walked leisurely from her house to the next street, stopping in front of a familiar gate. She rang the doorbell once, and in a few seconds, Tony appeared at the door. 

"Hi Tony," Mikki waved a hand at him. Tony replied with his usual grin, and went to the gate to let her in. 

"What brings you here Mikki?" he asked, his voice, set in a single tone and level. 

"Well, you asked me if you could borrow my CD," Mikki replied, showing him a CD. "So, here. I brought it for you." The two went inside Tony's home, and sat on the sofa. Then, down the staircase came his mom, who greeted Mikki very warmly.

"Mikki dear!" she smiled. "It's been a long time since we saw each other. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Simmons," she replied, returnng the smile. "I was just busy with school exams that's why I wasn't able to drop by." 

"Well, at least you're preparing for college," Mrs. Simmons remarked, looking at her son. "Tony, I'm off to the grocery. I'll be back in an hour. See you guys." Tony stood up and waved at his mom.

"Bye mom," he said as she closed the door. 

"Feed your guest," she called from behind the door. Mikki and Tony heard the car start at the garage, and in a little while, the car, with Tony's mom, was gone. 

"Sit down," he pointed to the sofa. Mikki obeyed, and sat down, taking the remote from beside her. Tony went to the bar and looked into the shelves. "What do you want to eat?" 

"Hmm, me?" Mikki held her chin as she thought. "Popcorn would be fine." Tony looked into one of the shelves and found some easy to make popcorn. He took it, removed it from the plastic and heated it in the microwave.

"Popcorn it is then," he announced. The popcorn started popping and the bag grew bigger by the minute. Mikki was just watching a program she and Tony enjoyed ever since they were kids. "Mikki, can you play the disc?" Mikki nodded and went to the CD player beside the tv. She turned it on with the remote and played the CD. Pretty soon, they were listening to a disc with all of Mikki's favorite songs. The popcorn was ready then. Tony poured it into a bowl and set it on the bar table. Mikki took a seat opposite Tony and they started eating. There were no other sounds to be heard, except the radio and Mikki's voice singing along. Tony remained quiet, just sitting down and eating some popcorn.

"Hey Tony, you're so quiet," Mikki frowned, noticing his serious face. "What's gotten into you?" Tony shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking," Tony replied, standing and going to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?" 

"I'll just get it for myself," Mikki returned. "What were you thinking of?" 

"Well... nothing really. It's just that it's been a long time since you went to my house like this," Tony replied. "It's either you were always with Kate and Meg, or you were studying for exams." 

"Well you didn't want to hang out with my friends," Mikki pouted, her head resting on her hands. "I introduced you to the men, and it seems you're only talking with Kevin. You never mind Sean." 

"Sean has the brain of a chicken," was Tony's reply. Mikki started laughing. "What?"

"A brain of a chicken," Mikki repeated laughing. "Good one Tony." Tony just looked at her for a while as she laughed. There was something very warm about her laughter... something very familiar. For a brief second, he saw a man in his late twenties playing with a little girl no more than eight. The girl was laughing, and the man was smiling as he gave her a paper crane... Funny though. The man looked a lot like him.

"Hey, snap out of it," Mikki snapped a finger in front of his face. When Tony blinked his eyes from the surprise, Mikki sighed. "For a moment there I thought you were lost." 

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. 

"Well, you were just staring into space. I tried calling your name but you wouldn't hear me," she explained, her eyes full of concern. "Is something bothering you?" Tony was quiet at first. It took a moment before he could reply.

"No. It's nothing. I was just..."

"Thinking?" Mikki finished for him. "God Tony, you've been thinking too much lately." Mikki shook her head and went to the fridge to get some juice. She thought about his weird actions as she poured some into her glass. "You want some?" Tony just shook his head. _What is he thinking?_ she thought. _Something is bothering him and I want to know what... Maybe he's been having a dream... That's why he just stared into space a while ago... The way Kate does sometimes..._

"Are you sick?" Mikki asked him, returning to her seat. Tony shook his head. "Have you been having strange dreams?" This immediately caught his attention. He looked at her queerly. 

"Have you?" Mikki repeated her question, watching his brows curl in wonder and surprise. 

"Why do you ask?" he said. 

"I asked you a question first," she firmly replied. "Answer me first before I answer you. That's just proper." Tony's eyes widened in surprise from the way she acted. Sure, he was two years older than her, and much more mature, but this girl before him seemed too mature for her age. She never acted that way. Only if she was serious would she reply in such a manner. Something told Tony that he could never hide the truth from this girl. She knew him very well. "Well, are you going to answer me Tony?" Realizing he had to say something to shut her up, he replied the truth.

"Yes," he spoke. "I have been having strange dreams." 

_Finally, he told me. _

"There. See how easy it is? Now I can answer your question," Mikki tossed her braid to her back. "You've been staring into space more often lately, as if you've been having a vision or a dream. Sometimes... I do too. That's why I was concerned." 

"You do?" Mikki nodded in reply. 

"Sometimes... I dream that I'm a little girl with a grandfather and a guardian, both wearing traditional Japanese costumes. They raised me within a group of ninjas, and I became one myself. My guardian was ten years older than me. His name was... Aoshi... I believe. I respected and admired him so much. That respect and admiration turned into love when I got older." 

"Aoshi..." Tony repeated in a silent whisper. 

"I remember them calling me... Misao..." 

_Misao...._

*********

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama! Let's play!" cried a little Misao, pulling his garments. Aoshi obligingly consented to the little girl's wish, smiling at her as she dragged him to the gardens. Misao laughed gaily, jumping up and down in childish happiness. Aoshi's smile never faded, his eyes twinkling as he saw the little girl run around with the other members of the Oniwabanshu in a game of tag. 

********

"Tony," Mikki called his name softly. "You're doing it again... You've been mumbling names." Tony looked at her questioning eyes. They were filled with doubt, surprise, shock, and many more emotions, all crammed into one dainty eye. He remembered those eyes... he had seen them before. Once... upon... a dream...

********

Misao stood in the doorway, unable to move from shock. Her eyes widened, tears brimming as she saw the sight of Okina, sprawled on the floor, drenched in his own blood. A few inches away from him was Aoshi, her Aoshi, who had a katana in his hand, blood dripping from it. 

"Jiya!" she rushed to the old man's side, trying to find out if he still breathed. She turned to Aoshi with frantic eyes, who had just reached the door, ready to leave. "Why Aoshi-sama? Why?! Aoshi-sama!!" Aoshi stopped for a moment, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Then, he left. 

********

"Aoshi..." Mikki whispered the name softly. "I remember so many memories... some bittersweet ones... some happy ones. It was all part of the life I had with him." She turned to face Tony, who was still absorbed in his thoughts. She just stared at him for a few moments, before finally deciding to leave. Tony must've read her mind, for once she stood up, she felt a hand grasp her arm, not wanting her to leave.

"Stay," was all Tony could say. His voice had become husky from all the minutes of silence. Mikki was so surprised, she obeyed him. She sat down, her eyes never leaving his. 

In his mind were a series of memories flashing before him just like a movie. All of those scenes, he saw Aoshi, feeling the pain he felt. He began to remember everything... the people whom he had cared for, the deeds he had done, the tears that mingled with blood, the grief and sorrow he felt... All were coming back to him in a surge of emotions. It was quite a lot for him to bear, but he managed to pull through. He managed to look Mikki straight in the eye, and tell her what he felt. 

"I'm sorry Mikki," he whispered softly. "For all those times I hurt you... for all those times I neglected you." Mikki got more puzzled.

"What the..." 

Tony continued speaking. "I remember now. I remember everything. I remember who I am, I remember what I am..." Mikki pressed a figner on his lips, stopping him from speaking.

"Was," she corrected. "That was the past. This is the present, not the past. Whoever or whatever you were in the past, that doesn't make any difference for now is the present." Tony smiled at her words, and took her hand in his. Mikki smiled too, placing her other hand over his. 

"Thank you," Tony whispered. "Thank you for loving me."

"My pleasure," was all Mikki had to say, as she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Tony responded. _Misao-mine._ As if she heard his thought, she beamed happily and planted another soft kiss on his lips. Tony was too surprised at her actions that he forgot for a brief second about the world. Mikki pulled away, blushing. Suddenly, Mikki turned to the radio.

"My favorite song!" she cried out, pressing her hands together close to her chest. She started singing to it as Tony just watched her, listening to her voice. Then, they heard the car come in, realizing that they had been talking for an hour. Through the door came Mrs. Simmons, smiling at the two behind the groceries she carried. 

"I hope you guys had a nice time," Mrs. Simmons said, placing her groceries on the bar table. 

"We did!" Mikki responded in her usual cheerful manner. "No need to worry." 

"But I think your mom has reason to," Tony told her. "It's getting late you'd better go home." Mikki turned to the clock above them, and gasped.

"It is getting late! I had better go home! I was just supposed to drop the CD!" Mikki cried out, rushing to the door. "Thanks a lot for everything! See you tomorrow!" And with that, she was gone. Tony just smiled at her. His mom, noticing his peculiar behavior, teased her son. 

"I think something else happened here Tony," she winked. "Would you mind telling me?" 

"Not at all mom," he replied. "In fact I'd be happy to." 

"I'm glad," was his mom's reply as she went to him and hugged her son. "I'm glad." 

Author's notes:  
So, as you see, this chapter is dedicated to all Aoshi and Misao fans. I hope you liked chapter 4. All I have to do is work on the Sano and Megumi part. (sigh). I've always had a hard time imagining some WAFF between the two of them, and I feel like I've ran out of ideas... I think I'd better add some fighting part in their WAFF since they always fight anyway... Well... hey! I got a better idea which I won't tell you! It's going to be something very different from all the rest! Hehehe. So, onto the next chapter everyone! 


	5. Found Out

Everlasting

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard Disclaimers apply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Found Out

Kate sighed as the previous events filled her mind. She was walking through the local L.A. district, passing through various streets and corners, her mind filled with so many thoughts. She couldn't forget about what happened a while ago at school. They almost blew their cover. She sighed as she remembered what exactly had happened to her and Kevin half an hour ago...

*******

Ever since the incident, Tony and Mikki have been very close lately. One was very rarely seen without the other, and now, Tony became a full-fledged member of the gang. Everyone wondered what happened to the two of them. They just couldn't seem to imagine what did Mikki do to him. 

"Maybe it was something in the food," Kate mused aloud.

"Maybe it was something about the air," Kevin added.

"Maybe Mikki made a love potion which made Tony fall madly in love with her," Meg laughed, fox's ears popping out of her head. Everyone stared at her hopelessly.

"Are you still making those stuff Meg?" Sean asked. "You're such an old timer, relying on your grandmother's recipe's for success in your love life..." He was cut off by a heavy smack on the head. 

"Don't you dare insult my grandmother like that," she whispered dangerously, the fox ears disappearing. "Don't you dare insult any Pryce." 

"Heh, I wasn't insulting your grandmother. I was insulting you," was Sean's quick reply. Another smack on the head from Meg made him see stars. Kate and Kevin could only sigh. 

"Or maybe Tony confessed his undying love for Mikki one night." Sean fell on his knees on the floor and began emoting. "'Oh Mikki, I've loved you ever since the time I've laid my eyes on you... You're the sunshine, and the rain of my life. You're my sorrow, my joy, my pain, my pride, my happiness...'" he turned to look at his audience. They were all staring at him like he was crazy. 

"What?" Sean sighed, exasperated. "I was just acting out." Meg quickly gave him a mighty smack on the head, rendering him unconscious.

"From what I've been observing," Meg turned her attention to her other friends. "It's not only the two of them who seem very changed. What's been going on between the two of you?" Meg's eyes flashed, a mischievous glow shining from them. The two of course, could only stammer. 

"Um, uh, nothing really!" Kate immediately replied, her face looking quite guilty. 

"There is nothing happening between the two of us!" Kevin replied hastily, trying to cover up for his guilty feelings. Meg stared at the two queerly before turning to look at an unconscious Sean. 

"Oh well, I believe you, for now," she told them. "But as soon as I sense anything fishy, you guys have a lot of explaining to do." She waved a finger at the two of them, and turned to her bag. She tisked, scolding herself for who knows why. 

"I should bring that more often," she scolded herself. She then looked at her thumb and index finger and sighed. "Oh well, this would have to do." And using her two fingers, she gave a mighty pinch at the unconscious Sean beside her, who immediately let out a yelp of pain, jerking awake. There were giggles and chuckles from the background. Meg clapped her hands and smiled. "That was effective!" 

"What did you do that for!" Sean bellowed, his eyes slits, burning with anger. 

"To wake you up. You can't stay asleep for long can you?" Meg simply replied. "Well, I'd be off now. I have to go home. To my... mansion." She and Kate shared a laugh. 

"Off to your silly little home? Heh, I bet it really isn't big anyway," Sean sneered. Meg flashed a death glare at him.

"Why don't you ask people who have been there? It really is big. You just haven't seen it," she snapped. "And I'll never let you have a glimpse of it. Ta ta! Au revoir!" 

*****

_I wonder, _ Kate thought._ Mikki and Tony have sure been acting weird lately. For one moment there, I believed Sean's 'emoting' and thought he knew about it... But wether it be true or not, Mikki's definitely hiding something from us... from me! I wonder what it is..._

She walked slowly through the sidewalk. Far ahead of her was a girl in her early teens, pulling a boy behind her who was her age. Of course, Kate didn't notice them. She was busy thinking about Mikki. She did, however, once the girl ran past her, and the boy bumped into her, sending her crashing down to the floor on her bottom. It was all too much of a shock for her, that she screamed once she heard a large thump once she hit the ground. The two kids stopped to look at her, the young girl's eyes full of concern. The boy just stood in front of her, motionless. He was staring at her curiously though. Kate saw him, and swiftly stood up, unleashing her anger at him.

"Watch where you're running kid!! It's bad manners to run in the streets!!" she scolded the boy in front of her. The boy retaliated.

"Who're you calling a kid! I am not a kid! And who said it was bad manners to run in the streets? You ugly, old hag!!" 

"Ugly? Old?... HAG?!" Kate clenched her fists in fury, her temper reaching breaking point. Just then, the boy stuck his tongue out at her. But before she was able to react, his companion stepped in between them and started apologizing to her. 

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking up at her. "If I hadn't pulled him through the streets he wouldn't have bumped into you. It's all my fault! Please forgive his actions! I'm sure he didn't mean it! He's really like that most of the time..."

"What do you mean by 'like that most of the time'?" the boy's eyes grew big. But Kate paid no attention to the retaliating boy in the background. She stared at the young girl's eyes, which were shining with sincere apology and concern. Her insides softened. How could she say no to such an angel? 

"Alright, I forgive you," Kate told her, smiling. All at once, the young girl beamed.

"Oh! Really? Thank you so much!" she thanked her, her eyes sparkling. 

"However," Kate turned to look at the boy behind her. Their eyes made contact, tension erupting from them. Suddenly, both their eyes bulged once they had a good look at each other. 

"D-David?" Kate gasped.

"K-Kate?" David gasped. Right away, in a split second, their moods changed, and anger flared from both sides.

"I won't forgive you for what you've done!! Even if you are my cousin and the last living relative of mine on earth!!" Kate's temper flared. "How dare you call me a... a..." 

"Hag?" David finished for her, a mischievous smile creeping across his face. "HAG! HAG! HAG! HAG! HAG!" And he began prancing about the sidewalk, his cry never ceasing. Kate began to blush furiously, much to his delight. 

_Hag, eh? I know only one person who would dare call me by that name, and that is... _

"David, stop that!" the girl scolded. David blushed bright red as Kate managed to stifle a snigger, and stopped. "Shame on you!... You two are cousins?" 

"Talk about reality," Kate replied, turning her back on him as he did the same.

"Yeah. The daughter of my dad's brother," he added. "And my fencing senior." 

"It's nice to meet you!" the girl beamed. "I'm Lisa Anders, David's classmate." 

"Kathryn Laurence," Kate replied, smiling at her. "Everyone calls me Kate." 

"Okay," Lisa replied, the smile never leaving her face. "Um, where are you going?"

"Me? I'm off to fencing lessons," Kate replied. David flinched inwardly. "Oh, and, David, before you face me with a sword, perfect that pathetic show of yours you call a move." David visibly flinched at her taunting.

"You bet I would!" he snapped, grabbing Lisa's hand. "Let's go Lisa! I can't stand the hag's company!" He broke into a run, starting Lisa. He led her through a couple of streets, before stopping.

"She... is a nice... girl," Lisa panted. "That Kate... Although... the two of you... fight like... siblings..."

"Siblings?!" David reacted violently to her statement. "Of course not!! She is such a pain in the neck that's why we fight!!" 

*******

Kate reached a tall building and walked inside. She took the elevator to the third floor to get to her lessons. It opened, revealing the main center of her fencing school; the same fencing school she and Kevin attended. However, he wasn't around today since he had to go visit some relatives. She went to the locker room and retrieved her equipment, suit and sword. She slipped them on inside the dressing room and reported to her coach. 

"Ah, Miss Laurence!" her coach smiled, seeing her in her training suit, her helmet and sword clutched around her left arm. "You're here early."

"I just wanted an early start," Kate smiled. "You were talking about a new student coach?" 

"Oh, yes, the new student. It's a shame Kevin isn't around. He'd be fascinated at this new student's potential," the coach sighed. He led her to the other corner of the training hall, where a student was practicing his battle stance. "Here he is. I want you and Kevin to be his seniors. Well, since he isn't around, you'll have to do alone." He patted the student gently at the back to get his attention. The new kid immediately removed his helmet and turned around to face the coach. 

"Here he is, our new potential, Aaron Truman," the coach introduced the young boy to Kate. Aaron was probably the same age David was. He had light brown hair and fair skin. He was as tall as David too. "Aaron, this is your senior. You will train with her for the meantime until you get old enough to be one yourself. This is Kate." 

"Hi," Kate smiled at him. Aaron returned the smile. "Just call me Kate." Aaron nodded politely. 

"As you will," he replied. 

"So, I trust the two of you will get along well," the coach said, patting his two students on the shoulders. "Well, start training!" And with that he left them to their devices. 

"I heard a lot of you from Coach Thompson," Kate said. "He's really proud of you. You have much potential according to him." 

"I heard a lot about you too from him," Aaron replied. "He told me you're one of his most skilled students, and the two seniors I'm having are his best." Kate blushed pink. 

"Well, I won't say that I'm the best," she replied, smiling. "Thank you for the compliment though. Why don't we spar for a while to see how much you've learned? That's how I'll start to get to know your skills." Aaron nodded. The two of them put on their helmets and went into battle stance, their swords pointed at one another. (Of course, in regular fencing, swords aren't pointed. They're blunt. And the practice swords they use aren't too hard. They don't use hard metal, since the swords are flexible, though fairly hard.) 

"On the count of three," Kate said behind her mask. _I think I'll just go easy on him. After all, he's just a new student. _ "One... two... three!" And they charged at each other wordlessly. They were both silent as their swords made contact, their bodies moving flexibly, just like their swords. They both blocked and avoided attacks easily, the soft clanging of steel forming rhythmic pattern, their bodies moving ... just like a dance. That was when Kate decided to try a few of her own special moves. She stopped, resetting her stance. She grinned behind the masked helmet, and charged at her opponent, first using one of the basic moves. Aaron blocked, like she anticipated he would, and she quickly retreived her sword and aimed for his side. He realized this, and tried to block her move. Once the two swords made contact, Kate hastily twisted her wrist in a circular motion, even though both of their swords were pointed downwards. Aaron didn't have time to counteract her quick move, and a second later, he was disarmed, his sword falling to the floor in front of him. The two of them removed their helmets and grinned. 

"That was a nice move," Aaron complimented her. "I wasn't able to counteract right away." 

"That was just speed," Kate informed him. "You should try battling Kevin, your other senior. He's much better than I am. His techniques will stump you." 

"Really? I'd like to battle him once!" Aaron exclaimed, his eyes glittering.

"Well, you will, after you've received some more training. You seem to have a slight problem with that wrist of yours," Kate told him. "It's too slow."

"Oh, my wrist?" 

"You seem like you need more practice in that disarming move," Kate observed. "Your wrist needs practice in disarming." 

"Okay then." 

*******

After a few hours of training, Coach Thompson ended the lessons and sent all of his students home. Kate and Aaron walked home together, since their recent discovery was that they both lived in the same street. They walked leisurely home, talking about fencing and other stuff. She found out that he was still in the sixth grade, twelve years old. They kept on chatting until they saw Kate's house, a few meters away. 

"That's my house," Kate pointed at the fairly large house in the middle of the street with gray tiles on the roof and a spacious yard. They both noticed a shadowy figure standing in front of the gate as if waiting for someone. The two of them moved closer to it cautiously. Then, all of a sudden, Kate smiled. She put a finger to her mouth and creeped silently behind the figure. When she was just behind...

"Hello," she startled him, pinching his sides. 

"What the..." was all Kevin could say as he fell flat on the face, very much startled. He swiftly rose and brushed off the dust he acquired from falling and faced her. "What did you do that for?" 

"What were you doing waiting in front of my house?" Kate raised a brow playfully, grinning. 

"Waiting for you," he replied, giving her his usual lopsided grin, making her insides squirm. He noticed Aaron behind her, staring at them curiously. "Who is he?" 

"Oh, Kevin, meet our new junior," Kate turned around and faced Aaron. "Aaron, this is Kevin. Your other senior. The one I've been telling you about." 

"That's him?" Aaron surveyed him from head to toe. He stared curiously at the guy in front of him, studying his features. Red hair that reached a little below his shoulders, tied in a ponytail, a fairly tall stature, loose shirt, black jeans... "He's my senior? Doesn't look impressive." Kevin seemed hurt. 

"Hey, just because I look like this that doesn't mean I'm not good at the sport," Kevin pouted. He turned to Kate. "He's the new student Coach Thompson was talking about?" 

"Yeah," Kate replied. "He's pretty good. I sparred with him a while ago and found out he has good reflexes. Except for a few flaws of course. His name is Aaron Truman." 

"Kevin Willis," Kevin introduced himself, extending his hand. Aaron stared at him for another minute, before taking his hand and shaking it. 

"Aaron Truman," Aaron smiled. "Nice to meet you. By the way, you and Kate seem pretty close." Kevin and Kate blushed. 

"We're friends," Kate smiled uneasily at him. 

"Oh, whatever. Well, see you guys tomorrow," Aaron waved, walking to the other side of the street. "I just live at number 418 Kate. We're neighbors. See you!" And he left. 

"Now that he's gone," Kevin grinned, turning to Kate. "I can get a little more comfortable." 

"Oh really?" Kate grinned. "What do you mean by that?" 

"How long do we have to keep it a secret from everyone?" Kevin asked, putting on a face. 

"Now Kevin, don't act childish," Kate scolded, folding her arms. "You know that we're still waiting for the right time." 

"Yeah, I know, but when is the right time?" Kevin replied, moving closer to her. "I'm getting a little bit tired of pretending." 

"I am too," Kate confessed softly. Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm tired of pretending." They just stayed like that for a while, still in front of Kate's house. They didn't notice Mikki and Meg walking up the other side of the road, looking forward to visiting their friend. They got closer to their destination, and saw a couple leaning against the gate, in each other's arms. They both gasped once they saw their faces. 

"Kate! What are you...." Meg cried, rushing to her friend. The two were frightened when they saw Mikki and Meg rushing up to them with fierce looks on their faces. They stopped, dumbstruck, when they saw Kate with Kevin, both of whom were blushing furiously. 

"What the hell.... Kate? Kevin?" Mikki could only gape at the two of them, standing side by side. 

Author's notes:  
So much for keeping secrets. Well, I introduced three new characters in this story. Although, I know you guys know who they are. Lisa, David and Aaron... you guys should know them by now. I bet you know who they really are. In the next chapter, I'm going to let everyone spill the beans on their relationships.   
Well, if anyone of you don't like the 'fencing' thing in place of kendo, I'm really sorry, but they don't have kendo in the U.S. They do, however, have Taekwondo and other martial arts like Judo. I don't think I'd like reincarnated Kaoru or Kenshin doing some kickin' or some punchin' do you? They'd look better with swords. And besides, I'm struggling with Japanese. The only thing I don't struggle with is Japanese food. If you'd look up fencing, it goes back a long way too, just like kendo. And besides, fencing was mentioned in the anime once. Only for a short time though. But still, I've been fascinated with the art even before I heard of kendo... (what's that got to do with it anyway?)   
Did you like it? I would certainly appreciate comments and suggestions. 


	6. Cards Out

Everlasting

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Cards Out

"Kate," Meg fairly growled. "I remember telling the two of you, just a while ago, that you'll have some explaining to do once I find something fishy..." 

"That means you'll have to spill everything and pronto!" Mikki's eyes were narrow slits. Kate eyed her two best friends uneasily. She moved a little closer to Kevin, as if for protection, but she quickly realized, there was nothing they could do but confess. 

"Um," she began, very shakily. "Can we... settle this inside?" She grinned worriedly at her two girl friends, hoping they would understand. 

"It is getting cold out here," Mikki confessed. "Alright. Let's go inside." 

******

If I was there to witness the scene, I would have had a hard time stifling a snigger. There they were, inside the Laurence's living room, two of the party feeling betrayed, the other two feeling nervous.But I'd go to describing the place first: There were two sofas positioned opposite each other, both with three cushions. There was a long table table with a glass top separating them. A pretty antique vase with daisies decorated it. The teenagers were seated across each other, two per sofa. Mikki and Meg were beside each other in one sofa, while Kate and Kevin were sitting (rather closely) in the other. The latter two were feeling so tense under the furious stares of Kate's best friends, that they felt sweat trickle down their faces. Actually, Mikki was just disappointed for not hearing anything from one of her best friends, though quite angry for hiding the truth from her. It was Meg who was outraged. She sort of had the hots for the redhead who sat beside Kate. She was very angry and disappointed for not hearing about their relationship earlier. 

"Well? What are the two of you waiting for?" Meg's stern voice made them flinch. "On with it." Kevin and Kate glanced at each other before finally looking into Meg's eyes. Finally, after a long moment's silence, Kate spoke up.

"I'm sorry girls for not telling you earlier," she apologized softly. "We really meant to tell all of you about 'us', but we just didn't feel it was the right time... rather, I didn't feel that it was the right time. I know I should've told you, my best friends, but..."

"Do your parents know about this?" Mikki asked gently. Kate nodded, turning to her.

"They were the first ones to know about it," she replied, looking again at Meg. "I'm so sorry." Meg's face remained the same, surveying her two friends closely with watchful eyes. 

"Since when did you guys get together?" her tone was very serious, though not close to coldness. 

"Since last Saturday," Kevin replied. "Saturday night, to be precise." Meg raised a brow while Mikki flinched. Meg's eyes were sharp enough to catch this though. 

"Mikki," she said. "It seems you too have something you're hiding." Mikki shuddered a bit, and turned to look at Meg with a very guilty look on her face.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I have." 

"Spill it," came all three voices at once, surprising Mikki to the very last nerve. 

"Oh, um, well," Mikki began. "Kate isn't the only one..." 

"You too?" Kate said in disbelief. Then, she grinned. "Oh. Tony. Right?" 

"Um, yeah," Mikki confessed. "We've been going out lately. Ever since Saturday night, like you guys." Meg and Kate gasped. 

"Misao-chan!" Kate scolded. "How come you never told me?" Suddenly, Kate realized she had done something wrong. She slowly averted her gaze to Meg, who looked totally aghast. The other three looked at her nervously. Her eyes were wide from shock, clearly showing the lines around them, lines she had tried so hard to hide. 

"What the hell..." she muttered, her face still the same. "I thought it was all a dream... I thought it wasn't real..." She quickly rose from her seat and ran outside the house. 

"Meg!" all three of them called her name, and rushed out after her. But then, she had already gone by the time they got outside. 

"I made a big mistake," Kate uttered, her hand covering her mouth. She was close to tears, realizing how much she hurt her best friend. "I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't have..." 

"There there now," Kevin soothed her, walking beside her and taking her in his arms. "It's alright. She'll be fine." Kate let herself be coddled for a while, letting herself stay in his arms. Mikki let out a small chuckle. 

"I envy you Kate," Mikki grinned. "At least he's 'always' there for you, ne Himura?" Kevin curled his brows for a moment, and then smiled at her. 

"Right. I won't make the same mistake I made last time," he replied, tightening his hug. Kate flinched. 

"Kevin, it's too tight." She managed to loosen his embrace, finding her arms a bit squished from his embrace. Kevin hurriedly apologized as Mikki laughed. 

"Hey, Kate, let's say we go look for her then apologize," Mikki suggested. "I'm sure she's not far. She's probably at home." Kate nodded and Kevin let her go. 

"I'd better go home then," he said. "It seems I've no more business staying here." 

"At least tell Mom and Dad that you're going," Kate said. "Please tell them where I'm off, too." Kevin nodded and walked inside. 

"So, let's go!" Mikki grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her into the night. 

*******

Meg kept on running until she reached her house. She stopped in front of the enormous black gate and let a single tear fall. 

_I thought it was just a dream,_ she thought. _I thought it wasn't real... But then, why would Kate call Mikki 'Misao-chan'? Perhaps it isn't a dream... Perhaps it really happened... Perhaps... _ She turned to see a tall shadowy figure behind her with spiked hair. She recognized it as Sean, with a red band tied around his forehead, its tail billowing in the wind. 

"Sean..." she uttered, staring deep into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just passed by," he replied simply, his voice soft, and... affectionate. "I was on my way home from judo ... You seem troubled." Meg looked away, her eyes turning to the floor. She wanted to tell someone about her feelings. She wanted to tell someone her disappointment. She wanted to tell someone about everything... including her dreams. 

"It's nothing, really," she replied faintly. "You don't need to concern yourself about this." All the while, Sean kept his gaze on her. He was silent as he saw another Meg in front of him... This was the Meg inside of her... this tender, vulnerable creature was really her. Suddenly, he felt different. He felt... sad... _Huh? Sad?_ he thought. _What reasons do I have to be sad? After all I just had a fun time at the bar..._ Then, he realized that it was Meg's sadness that made him sad... 

He really liked her, he couldn't deny the fact. He often delighted in his quarrels with her, for that was the only time she noticed him. She was very special to him, wether she liked it or not. He had liked her for a long time... he loved her. 

"I know I don't need to concern myself about you, but... I want to," he said, moving a step closer. Meg looked back at him, her expression ranging from bewilderment to fear. "Meg... I..." Meg interrupted him. 

"Let's settle this inside," she said meekly, pressing the doorbell of her home. Instantly, a guard appeared and let the two of them inside. Sean walked in, reluctantly. It was the first time he had ever set foot inside her house, and it was magnificent indeed. So, she really wasn't lying when she bragged about her house. It really was big. It was a bit smaller than a regular mansion though. She led him to the side of the house, to the back, in the gardens. 

"Heh, I thought you're not letting me catch even a glimpse of this house," he chuckled softly as they stopped in between some trees. He stopped once he saw her sober face. "What is it?" 

"... Have you been having dreams?... Weird dreams that is," Meg said softly, her back turned to him. "Have you ever dreamt of a girl... who had died in front of you? A girl... who was a really special friend... someone irreplacable... Have you?" 

"Meg..." 

"Have you?" she repeated her question, her tone getting firmer. Sean stared at her back curiously, before deciding to reply. 

"...Yes..." 

"So... it wasn't just me... everyone else," she uttered, looking up at the moon above. "Sean, in your dreams... did you meet someone like me?" She turned around to face him, her eyes true.. sincere... 

God... her eyes... They made him melt inside.

"I remember that in my dreams, I was a fighter. Yes, I had a lady friend, whom I loved calling..." he raised a brow as he struggled to remember. "...Jo-chan. Yes. Jo-chan. She was a very special friend. If not for her, I would've spent the rest of my days rambling in the streets for life. But I met her and she offered me a home with her and her friends." He closed his eyes, recalling that memory.

"Then, we met this woman who was unwillingly involved in a drug syndicate. She made opium. Her opium killed my friend, which led me to feel anger and hatred for her. Then, she got kidnapped. My friends and I came to rescue her. I found out that she was forced to make that opium and she had no other alternative. I felt my anger subdue, and pretty soon, it was gone. She came to live with us, and she became a doctor... Months later, I fell in love with her." All the while, Meg was listening intently, her eyes never leaving his. 

"Her name?" she whispered softly. 

"Megumi..." he replied in a low, soft voice. There was a long pause. Then, Meg spoke up. 

"In my dreams, I was a sole survivor of an assasinated clan. I was kidnapped and forced to make opium. One day, I got away from the syndicate, and met two men, one redhead, and one brunette," she said, still looking into his eyes. "They led me to their home, saying I'd be safe for a while. There, I met a girl... Kaoru-chan... a girl whom I learned to love as my own sister. She offered me her home and her friendship in exchange for nothing. She was a treasure... Later on, I received a threat concerning their lives. I was so scared for them that I ran away and returned to the syndicate in exchange for their lives. But my friends ran after me and rescued me... I didn't know that. Then I decided to end my life then and there... The brunette stopped me, and made me realize that I had to live for my sake... for my deceased family's sake... for everyone's sake... Later on, I felt myself attracted to the redhead, and endlessly flirted with him. I never realized it though, but I was really in love with the brunette... Sanosuke..." 

"Megumi..." 

"I thought it was all a dream," Meg cried under the moonlight. "I thought it was all a nightmare when Kaoru-chan died... That's why I refused to believe everything. I thought it was all a bad dream... She was so special to me... She was part of the family I lost... and I lost her again!" She surrendered to her feelings, crying torrents. Her body weight forced her to her knees, crying bitterly. Sean swiftly caught her even before she hit the ground. Meg felt his strong arms support her, and she ceased her tears. She gazed into his warm eyes, suddenly feeling very different. She felt light and wonderful all of a sudden... And she realized, she had felt it before... Love... It had always been there for her to discover... She had just denied it for too long. 

"You thought it was all a dream?" Sean said tenderly. "You thought it was just a nightmare? How could my love for you be a nightmare? We were destined to be together. I love you. I loved you even before I realized who I really was. My dreams only explained my attraction to you. I love you Meg. I love you... Megumi." Meg started crying again. This time though, she was crying out of joy. She smiled at him.

"I love you too," she beamed through her tears. "I love you... Sanosuke." 

*******

"Hey, Jefferson, is Meg in there?" Kate asked the guard. 

"Yeah," Jefferson replied. "She just came in a while ago, with a guy I've never seen before." That alarmed the two girls.

"What did he look like?" Mikki asked quickly. The guard paused for a moment to think. 

"Well, he was tall, I don't know the color of his skin since it was dark," he replied. "He had spiky hair on his head..." 

"Spiky hair?" Mikki repeated. "That sounds like Sean!" 

"Can we come in Jefferson?" Kate asked the guard. He nodded. 

"Sure! You're Miss Meg's best friends right?" He opened the door and let them in. "Oh, and by the way, they went to the gardens." The two girls nodded and headed to the gardens around the back. 

"I wonder what they're doing there," Mikki thought aloud. "And at the garden." 

"I don't know. We're here to check that out right?" Kate replied, smiling. It took them a while to reach the back of the Pryce residence, which seemed a lot like a mansion. Getting quite tired from walking such a long distance, they reached the gardens. They looked for Meg noiselessly, not wanting to startle her. 

"Sheesh, this garden is like a maze at night!" Mikki exclaimed in a whisper. "I can't seem to find a clear path! Ouch!" She felt some thorns prick her palm. 

"Watch the roses," Kate uttered into the night. Mikki sighed in exasperation.

"Now you tell me." Suddenly, Kate's hand appeared in front of her, motioning her to stop. She did, and finally saw wat Kate saw. There, in front of them, just behind some trees, was Meg, in Sean's arms. Mikki had the sudden impulse to break up the two, but Kate, realizing what she was about to do, stopped her just in time and covered her mouth. Mikki's complaints came out as muffled sounds as she tried to break loose from Kate's grasp. She stopped, once she heard Kate utter, "Sanosuke..." 

_Sanosuke?... Ah... _Mikki smiled. _Sanosuke and Megumi... _

_Hey, Kate. _Kate could here Mikki's voice in her head. 

_What?_

_Let's go home. I feel that they deserve a little privacy. _

_Yeah. I guess so. Let's leave them be. Then we can tease them in the morning. _

Mikki stifled a giggle. _Yeah. Tease them both in the morning... hehehe. I wonder... _ A smirk crossed her face. 

Author's notes:  
Alright! I'm done with what I'm supposed to do... I guess not. I still haven't done with Yahiko and Tsubame yet... (sigh) This is story is going to take long to write. And I have so many ideas for another fic!... (sighs again) I have to finish this one first though. Sorry if I take so long to upload... I'm actually done with most of the story, until Chapter 8, but I'm kinda lazy to put up the chapters... hehehe. Hope you bear with me!   
Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! Although I'd like to apologize for the mistake of saying there isn't any kendo in the US. Thanks for pointing it out! Please R&R!  



	7. -A Short Intermisssion!-

Everlasting

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard Disclaimers Apply

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intermission: Summer's Spring

Two weeks ago, classes had ended for all the students of California. The entire student population rejoiced at the arrival of everyone's favorite season. Pretty soon, everyone was up and about having their own gimmicks and parties. The malls were now packed with shoppers, the parks were full of children running around, and the sidewalks seem more crowded than ever. 

At number 414 Aster Lane, things seemed pretty dull for the young girl living there. Kate was sitting at their living room sofa in front of the TV. Her back was slouched and her face looked extremely grim. Her chin was rested on her right hand, while the left hand held the remote. Bored. That's what she was. She was extremely, beyond doubt, absolutely bored. She tried calling her girl friends, but they were both out on a date with their boyfriends. Her cousin David was out with Lisa... She should've known that they were hiding the fact that they were going steady from her... Kate smiled, remembering how hard Lisa blushed when she saw her with David. Her own boyfriend was out in Vegas on vacation with his family. She could just imagine Kevin, sitting in a bathtub inside the Caesar's Palace Hotel, or sitting in front of a slot machine at a local pub. At least he was having fun. And here she was, surfing the channels for anything good to watch. And lucky her, there was none. She threw the remote to the far end of the sofa in frustration and started towards the stairs. At that moment she heard the doorbell ring, and quickly rushed to answer it. She was astonished to find Mikki standing before her, her face looking awfully glum. 

Mikki walked inside the house without looking at her, and sat at the sofa. She slouched, rested her chin on her right hand and picked up the remote with her left hand. She began surfing the channels on TV... just like Kate had done. "What's wrong Mikki?" Kate asked, sitting beside her friend. "I thought you and Tony were going out." 

"He backed out just a while ago," Mikki replied. Her tone was as sullen as her face. 

"What?" 

"Said that his dad bought some tickets to the NFL and he forgot to tell me that they were going today," Mikki said. She came across a live broadcasting of the NFL (National Football League) games and quickly jammed her finger on the power button of the remote. Kate swiftly seized the remote from her, just in time before Mikki hit the button. 

"Hey! It's not right to vent your anger on my remote! Get a hold of yourself!" Kate exclaimed, setting it aside. "At least you got a chance to go on one... Kevin never asked me out..." Mikki forgot her anger the second she heard that last sentence of hers and turned to look at her friend. 

"What do you mean? He's never asked you out?" Mikki felt like laughing. "Kate that's impossible. We all know that you two 'lovebirds' go out every time. You always go to the mall, you always go together to your fencing lessons..." 

"I mean, on a date Mikki!" Kate exclaimed. "He's never asked me out. Sure we go to the malls, we go together to fencing... But there's always someone with us!" 

Mikki was dumbstruck. "What?" 

"Like everytime we go to the malls, we always meet one of Kevin's other friends," Kate sighed. "Sometimes Kevin invites Aaron, or David and Lisa, or anyone... You call that a date?" 

"Not exactly..." 

"At least you and Tony are inseparable..."

"Only because I've got him under my thumb..." The two girls stared at each other and sighed. 

"Men," Mikki sighed. 

"They can be so dense," Kate finished for her. Then, the doorbell rang. Kate stood up to get it. She opened the door and found Meg standing behind it, completely dressed from head to toe, with make-up and accessories. Just like Mikki did she barged in and sat on the sofa, right beside Mikki, mumbling to herself. Kate caught 'That darn Sean' and 'I hate him' and 'Damn him!' phrases, and began to guess the situation. 

"Let me guess," Kate said. "Something happened and you and Sean weren't able to go out on your date." Meg looked up to her and nodded. 

"That darn Sean! He told me that he was absolutely free today and that he had nothing planned! So we decided to go out today on our own! And then he received a call from home that his cousins arrived and wanted some touring around the town, so he told me if we could just bring them along..." 

"But you didn't want any interruptions," Mikki finished. Meg nodded. 

"I mean, it's the first time in weeks sine we're going to have a date on our own!" Meg exclaimed, her fists clenched. "I hate him!" 

"Look on the bright side," Mikki said. "At least you got to go with him once. Not like Kate here..." Meg stared at Kate.

"What do you mean? You and Kevin are inseparable! You guys keep on going to the malls together! You guys are..." 

"I thought that way too," Mikki interrupted, her arm leaning onto the sofa's armrest. "I just found out from her that Kevin usually meets a few friends of his at the mall and they go out with those friends of his. Sometimes it's just Aaron or David or Lisa who goes with them, and Kate feels a little more comfortable... But still, that's not a date." 

"Really?" Meg asked. Kate nodded. There was a long silence. Suddenly, Meg brightened up. 

"I have an idea," Meg said, and huddled her two friends to tell them her idea.

*******

Over at the Pryce residence, Meg was in her room packing her things. She opened her closet and stared at her vast wardrobe. She thought for a moment, and started removing a bathing suit, some short pants, a pedal pusher, and a few blouses. Near her bed, on the side table, the phone rang. She walked leisurely towards it, letting it ring for a few times. She finally picked it up on the sixth ring. 

"Hey, what took you so long to pick up?" said the husky voice from the other side of the line. It was Sean. 

"Oh, I was doing something. Why?" Meg replied, making sure that her voice sounded a bit annoyed. 

"You know my cousins?" Sean replied with a question of his own. Meg gritted her teeth. "They want to meet you. Can you come over?" Her eyebrow twitched. 

"I'm sorry dear," Meg replied in the most angelic voice she could muster. "The girls and I are going over to our beach house. We'll be staying there for 2 days and nights. We're leaving by 3pm and I'm already packing." 

"What's the rush?" Sean asked. It was clear to Meg that he sounded as annoyed as her. 

"Well if you don't like the idea then fine! Don't! All I'm saying is that I won't see you for the next two days and nights and I'm fine with it!!" She screamed, almost at the top of her lungs and slammed the phone so hard, it almost broke. The picture beside it showing her and Sean looked pretty shaken. She stared at it for a few seconds and turned it over. After she regained her composure a few minutes later, she returned to her bag and fixed her things.

*******

Mikki stood in front of her bed, a triumphant smile on her face. Finally, she was done packing. All she had to do now was to go over at Kate's place and then they'd pick up Meg. She took out a list from her pocket and started to check the items on it. After checking everything was there, she took her bag and headed out the door. At the door, she heard a small beep from her right side. She turned to see that her beeper was flashing, meaning she had a message. She took it and read it. 

_Tony: The NFL's great Mikki. I'll take you to see a game tomorrow. How about it? I'll just call you. _

Mikki closed her eyes, pouting. She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to slam the beeper onto the display mirror on the staircase. It was after all a present from her grandfather. A second later she stuffed the beeper in its case by her side and ran down the stairs. 

*******

Kate was already at the garage, packed and ready to go. She was just heating up the car's engine to prepare it for a long drive. She took a CD from her bag and put it on the CD player. It played her, Meg's and Mikki's favorite songs. She opened the garage and drove the car out, to find Mikki waving at her from behind. She stopped in front of her and let her put her things at the trunk and hop in. 

"Is this your new car Kate?" Mikki asked. 

"Uh huh. This new baby is going to bring us to the beach real quick," Kate replied, putting on her shades. Mikki laughed. 

"You look cool Kate," Mikki laughed. "Those shades of yours match this new Montero you're driving. Although I don't think I've never seen you dress up like this before." Mikki stared at Kate's white sleeveless blouse that hung loosely just above her navel. She wore a black jacket over it. She had black slacks on with matching black sandals, and a choker adorned her neck. Her hair was down.

"What's with the black today?" Mikki asked. 

"Well, I just felt like it. Even though it's summer," Kate replied, grinning. "Although I see I'm not the only one looking hip today." She surveyed Mikki from head to toe with humored eyes. Mikki was wearing a blue body fit shirt that showed her slim figure too well. Her white pedal pusher was also body fit, and she wore a silver anklet on her right ankle. Her blue sketchers were just the thing for her feet as well as that pretty blue scarf that was tied around her neck. Her hair was up in a bun with loose tendrils framing her face. The two girls laughed. 

"Of course, you're not the only one who has shades," Mikki grinned, diving into her bag and pulling out the new shades her mom got her. She waved it at Kate for a bit, and then put it on.

"Let's go!" Kate laughed, putting her foot on the pedal. 

******

They arrived in front of Meg's house, and Jefferson almost didn't let them in. For a moment there he didn't recognize the two girls in that black Montero. They certainly looked different now. Kate stopped for a second in front of the main house and sounded her horn twice. Meg quickly came out, looking very hip and cool indeed. Her long hair which hung loose flapped gracefully against the light breeze. She wore a white cardigan over a silver tube blouse, and her tight white pants enhanced her figure even more. She also wore shades, and nice red lipstick. Plus her sandals looked very pretty indeed. Mikki and Kate smiled, "Hop in!" Kate opened the trunk and Mikki put her bag in. Meg sat at the back of the car, admiring Kate's new Montero. 

"I like your car," Meg smiled. 

"I like your outfit," Kate returned, smiling. 

"I like yours too," Meg replied, that smile broadening. "And Mikki, you look absolutely cool today." 

"That was your strict order right?" Mikki grinned. "And we all look different today." 

"Right, because today is a different day," Kate grinned, adjusting her shades. "Sand and sun, here we come!" And she stepped on the gears and drove on to Santa Barbara with Meg directing her on the roads to take. 

********

Back at the Laurence residence, the phone rang. Kate's mother who had just arrived at the house answered it, and smiled when she heard Kevin's voice.

"Oh, hi Kevin. You called?" Mrs. Laurence said. 

"Um, yeah, is Kate there Mrs. Laurence?" Kevin said on the other side of the phone. 

"I'm afraid she isn't," she replied. 

"Where could she be?" 

"She told me that she's out with Mikki and Meg. They won't be coming back until after 3 days." 

"What? Well, thanks anyway Mrs. Laurence. If ever she calls, please tell her that we're no longer at Vegas. We're now at Santa Barbara at the beach. But I'll beep her anyways. Thanks!" 

"I'm sure to tell her," Mrs. Laurence replied. "You're welcome!" And they both hung up. Mrs. Laurence smiled. Her daughter's boyfriend was sure thoughtful. 

*********

Over at Santa Barbara, the girls were already settled at the Pryce beach house, right in front of the sea. They were all in Meg's unusually big room, and were all on the floor doing their nails. They had changed into their ordinary house clothes and were having fun with Meg's polish. Meg's cellphone plus Kate's and Mikki's beepers lay on the bed, forgotten. Through all their chattering they didn't notice the two beepers sound and light up signalling a message. Meg's phone, which was put in silent mode, indicated a missed call. You may guess who might've tried to contact them in vain. Yes, their boyfriends. A little later, when their nails were dry, the three girls dressed up into their previous outfits and stuffed their things into their bags without bothering to look at them. They rode Kate's car and headed to the mall. 

Luckily the mall wasn't too crowded. Most of the people were at the beach enjoying the sun and sand. The three only planned on window shopping and brought some cash only for emergencies. They went around the malls having the time of their lives. Then they went inside the Hard Rock Cafe and ate.

That was when Kate and Mikki decided to check their beepers. There were the usual reminders from mom, and some hellos from other friends. But what startled Kate and Mikki the most were the messages from their boyfriends. 

_Kevin: We're going to Santa Barbara instead of Vegas. Mom told me I can invite Sean and Tony so they can meet my cousins, so I did and we're already leaving. _ That message was sent three hours ago. There was another one though from Kevin again.

_Kevin: We're already here at Santa Barbara. We're staying at an inn near the beach and we're going to the mall. Miss you. _That startled Kate out of her wits as she read it out loud to her friends.

"So much for a getaway," Mikki mumbled. 

*******

"Alright! Guy bonding at last!" Sean exclaimed as they stepped inside the mall. He was with Tony, Kevin and Kevin's cousins: Carl and Derek. He and Tony had liked Kevin's cousins the second they saw them. They were cool, and nice. 

"I've never been here before," Carl murmured as they climbed a high escalator that led to the second floor. "I never thought malls here in California were huge." 

"Bigger than those in Florida?" Tony asked. 

"Bigger than any mall that I've been in," Derek replied. 

"You should see the Great Mall at San Jose," Sean said. "It's even bigger." 

"What?" Carl was surprised. 

"Awesome," was all Derek had to say.

"Kevin, are you thinking about Kate again?" Sean grinned. "Wondering why she hadn't replied to you yet?" Kevin just frowned at him and ignored him completely. He really was wondering why she hadn't replied yet, though he wouldn't admit it aloud. If his cousins heard him, he'd be going through living hell once they teased him. He cocked his head to the side, his cross earring on his left ear glittering under the light.

They looked into some stores and outlets for one whole hour until they felt their stomachs go hungry. Then, they entered the Hard Rock Cafe and sat themselves. Once they entered the bar, some girls turned their heads and began looking at them. They seemed to admire Tony and Kevin's choice of outfits and accessories. More girls were staring at Kevin though. Partly because of his red hair and cross earring. After the waiter took their orders, they began talking about girls. Carl and Derek began sharing what kind of girl they liked and what kind of girl they disliked. Their types of girls ranged from the angelic type to the bad girl type, making everyone (even Tony) laugh aloud. The siblings began teasing Kevin about all those girls who looked at him when they entered the room. Everyone except Kevin laughed. 

"For your information guys, he already has a girlfriend," Sean laughed. "And he's been worried about her ever since we came here." 

"Really?" Carl asked, grinning. "I never knew this cousin of mine had an appeal to girls." 

"Apparently he has more taste than you in outfits," Derek teased his brother. "See all those heads he turned?" 

"I'm a heartthrob myself," Carl replied, putting on a cool pose. Everyone laughed at him.

Derek stood up and said, "Guys, I'll just go to the bar and get a drink okay?" Everyone nodded and resumed talking. Over at another table, Kate stood up and did the same thing. 

Derek was first to get to the bar, and as he waited for the bartender to finish his drink, he saw a very pretty girl approach the bar and sit just a chair away from him, ordering a drink from the bartender. He saw the girl had long black hair that reached to her waist, and pretty blue eyes. She looked so...

"Beautiful..." Derek murmured. However, the girl heard her. She turned around to face him, a puzzled look on her face. 

"Huh?" she said. Derek shook his head. 

"Oh, no. Nothing really," Derek replied, grinning. "Hi. I'm Derek. May I know your name?" She hesitated for a moment before replying. 

"Kate," the girl replied. "Nice to meet you." Just then the bartender came with both their drinks, interrupting their little conversation. 

"Here on vacation?" Derek asked. Kate nodded. 

"I'm here with some friends," Kate replied. "We were just hanging around here to watch the band perform." She pointed at the band behind her. 

"I see. Pretty cool aren't they?" Derek replied. 

"Kind of," Kate answered, smiling a bit. "I myself don't like their music too much but my friends do." 

"What kind do you like?" 

"Mellow, pop, and soul." 

"Really? Me too. I love soul," Derek laughed. Kate smiled. And a nice conversation began. 

Back at the boys table, Carl spotted Derek at the bar, talking with a very pretty girl. He laughed. 

"Looks like my brother's spotted a hot chick," Carl smiled, looking at his brother. All the boys' heads turned, and they agreed that the girl looked very pretty. Although, Kevin seemed very taken with that smile of hers. He swore that he had seen that smile a million times before. Then, the girl turned to their direction, giving him a glimpse of her face. He stared in awe as he recognized his girlfriend talking to his cousin. His jaw dropped. 

"Hey cuz, what's wrong?" Carl waved a hand in front of his face. Kevin blinked and stood up. 

"That's Kate!" he exclaimed walking up to her. 

"What?!" Tony and Sean exclaimed in unison. 

"Who's Kate?" Carl asked. 

"His girlfriend," Tony replied. Carl blinked. 

********

Derek was very absorbed in the conversation that he didn't notice his cousin walking up to them with a bewildered look on his face, his cross earring swinging madly. Kate however seemed to notice, and when she turned to see who was walking up to them, she sat there, frozen to the spot. Her eyes bulged and her mouth formed a nice letter o. Derek turned and saw his cousin staring at Kate, the expression on his face much like Kate's. He was already right in front of her, the two of them staring at each other like dummies. 

"Kevin?" Kate said. 

"Y-You know him?" Derek asked, astonished. He was completely ignored. 

"Kate?" Kevin said. All of a sudden the two of them smiled, and Kate leapt up to him and hugged him tight resting her face on his neck. Kevin hugged her too burying his face in her hair. They were oblivious to the bewildered look Derek had on his face and only had eyes for each other. After what seemed forever to Derek, they finally broke the hug, though they were still staring in each other's eyes. 

"I missed you," Kevin smiled very tenderly. 

"I missed you too," Kate returned the smile with the sweetest smile she could give. That was when Kevin turned to Derek.

"You've met my girlfriend I see," Kevin grinned at his clueless cousin. He held Kate's hand in his. 

"G-Girlfriend?" Derek stammered. Both Kate and Kevin nodded. Derek felt like he would faint. At that moment, Sean, Carl and Tony arrived behind Derek, while Meg and Mikki arrived behind Kate. When the Sean and Tony saw their girlfriends, they could only blinked in surprise. 

"Tony!" Mikki exclaimed, running to her boyfriend and hugging him. Tony responded with a very sweet smile and hugged her tight. He began apologizing to her about their date, but Mikki didn't seem to bother. Sean was just staring at Meg. 

Finally, he said, "Well, aren't you going to greet me?" He grinned. Meg raised a brow. 

"Greet you?" Meg replied. Sean felt sadness coming up over him. She was still angry. Suddenly Meg smiled. "Of course I will." And she walked up to her boyfriend and hugged him. Carl was smiling at the three couples in front of him. A while ago Sean was complaining about his girlfriend and claiming he didn't miss her. It turned out to be the opposite. He turned to look at his brother, who was still looking at Kevin and Kate, teary-eyed. 

"What now Derek?" Carl sighed. 

Derek put on a big sad puppy dog face and whispered, "I like Kate... I never knew her boyfriend was Kevin... of all people!" Carl shook his head and handed him some tissue, onto which Derek sobbed and blew his nose. 

********

The rest of the night, everyone was partying. They were enjoying the music the band was playing, from slow, mournful tunes, to fast and upbeat tunes. The introductions were brief, and they all went along very well, though Derek didn't seem to quite recover yet from the disappointment he received after finding out Kate was his cousin's girl. He stared at Kate every once in a while, making her quite uncomfortable. 

"Kevin, I'm getting the goosebumps from that cousin of yours," Kate whispered. "He's been looking at me for the longest time now." Kevin took a glance at Derek, who sure enough was looking at his girl. 

"Why don't we go out?" Kevin offered. "Just the two of us. Let's leave them here." 

"Just the two of us? Are you sure?" Kate asked. Kevin nodded in reply. All at once Kate beamed and nodded her head. 

"Let's take my car," Kate said. "Mikki and Meg don't know how to drive, but the other boys can take them home anyway. And besides, I know the way back to Meg's beach house." Kevin nodded. He rose and Kate followed, then the two of them slipped out unnoticed. 

********

Kevin had taken Kate to the beach only a few minute's distance from Meg's beach house and their inn. The two of them were walking leisurely on the sand, Kate's Montero parked a short distance away. 

"Finally," Kevin smiled, holding Kate's hand. 

"Finally what?" Kate asked. 

"Finally, we're alone, together," Kevin replied. Kate smiled. 

"It's been a long time since we were together like this," Kate whispered dreamily. "It's so romantic." Kevin saw her smile under the light of the stars. She really looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, especially with the moonlight playing on her face. He didn't wonder why Derek never kept his eyes off her. 

"You're beautiful tonight," Kevin spoke, his voice low and husky. He saw her blush pink. 

"Thank you," Kate replied. The two of them stopped and just stood there, a few meters from the waters. "You too. You look handsome in that white polo of yours." Kevin felt himself blush. Just a simple comment and yet... 

"Thank you," Kevin replied. "But I've never seen you dress like this before." He turned to face her and take a good look at her clothes. 

"I never knew that all of these were part of your wardrobe," Kevin grinned. Kate bit her lip and blushed harder. 

"Well... they're new and... I thought I'd wear them now," Kate answered, looking down at her feet. She heard Kevin chuckle in front of her. She groaned silently, wondering what was funny. Then she felt Kevin's fingers on her chin, lifting her face gently. He looked into her eyes, the blue more evident than ever under the moonlight. He remembered the last time he saw her eyes like this. They were so beautiful... He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, so he leaned forward... slowly...

Kate's eyes widened. What was he doing? He was trying to... Kate closed her eyes as she felt Kevin's other arm wrap around her waist possessively. She liked it... honestly she did. She liked the way Kevin made her feel. She liked it when he pulled her closer, their lips finally touching. She felt so wonderful inside. She could feel all of his emotions in one single touch. At first it was a mere brushing against each other, a shy first contact. But then Kate leaned closer, kissing him so sweetly, that Kevin felt his insides turn into mush. Kate's hands slid upward from his chest to his neck, and wrapped her arms around him possessively, not wanting to let go. She let him teach her as he let go of her chin and hold her back. From demure, to passionate, he conveyed every emotion he felt to her, and her to him. She could feel all the love and happiness he felt as they kissed. Kevin thanked God that he was there for him always. The kiss reassured her that he would never leave her side ever. He would never let the same mistakes he made in the past be repeated. It was going to be a new life from now on... a life that they would share together. 

Slowly, Kate broke off. Her face was glowing and her lips were a bit swollen, but Kevin didn't mind. She looked even more beautiful to her. A few stray tendrils fell on her face, and he tucked them behind her ear tenderly. She blinked, her eyes looking even more tantalizing, enhanced by the mysterious blue behind them. Unable to resist the urge he kissed her again. She kissed him back, with all the love and innocence in her heart. 

Under the soft beams of the silver moon stood two people, wishing fervently that the momentary happiness they had would never end. Yet they knew that even if it would, they would always find comfort under the gaze of the heavens... a witness to the undying love that they both share. 

__Author's notes:  
I made this intermission in response to a review that wanted more k&k. Well, whoever posted it, I hope you're satisfied with this little intermission. Don't worry though... I'm planning on a lime, but definitely not lemon. I think I'm in the mood right now for an angst chapter... nah. I think chapter 2 had too much angst already. I don't think I'd like to add any more to the story.   
I'm really sorry if I got you guys waiting. It's just that I'm very lazy in putting up chapters. I promise I'll try to change my attitude.


	8. Realization

Everlasting

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard disclaimers apply. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Realization 

Sean, Tony and Kevin were seated at Sean's living room watching basketball. They were all passing around some popcorn and were so absorbed in the game when the phone rang. They didn't bother to answer it. The phone rang again. They still remained glued to the game. And it rang again... and again... and again... and again... Finally, Tony got annoyed. He stood up from the sofa, picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said in a very annoyed tone. He was so shocked when he heard Mikki's voice in the other line that he nearly stumbled on Kevin, which, as Sean pointed out, was a first.

"Tony! What took you guys so long to answer?" Mikki exclaimed. 

"Uh, the NBA game," Tony standing up. "Why did you call?" 

"I called your house, but your mom said you were out, and I called Kevin's place but his mom said that both of you were at Sean's place so I called here. Anyway, could you come over to Meg's place now? Well there are a couple of new kids in town and she'd like to introduce them to you guys," Mikki explained. She lowered her voice a bit and began talking as if her skirt was on fire. "If you'd ask me these guys are a bunch of nerds, some guys I wouldn't want to get acquainted with alone. The guy here's a creepy one. He's so different looking. I mean, he looks so... wild... but his father's one of the richest guys in California. His sister is a different case though... very pretty and charming though there's this mysterious aura about her.... what, will you come?" Tony blinked. 

"Just a minute," he told Mikki. Cupping a hand over the speaker, he asked the guys if they would want to go over the Pryce mansion. The two boys seemed to be reluctant to leave the game, but when Tony mentioned the 'creepy guy' with their girls, Sean quickly turned the power off and Kevin headed for the door. Tony grinned and replied, "Yeah, we're coming." And he hung up. 

******

They took Kevin's car to the Pryce mansion, and arrived there in a few minutes. Jefferson kindly let them in and they were able to park Kevin's Honda near the garden. They went up the tall staircase to the mansion's front door, and they were well-received by the maids. They were directed to the vast living room, and found the three girls huddled together in a sofa with Meg in between, Meg's parents talking with two other persons, and a boy and a girl just their age. Tony looked at the boy and found him close to Mikki's descriptions. He did look quite wild with the way he cut his hair, but he did look very serious. He was reminded of... himself. Tony's insides shuddered at the thought. He turned to look at the girl, his sister. The girl was very pretty like Mikki had said, though he couldn't find her mysterious. Her long black hair and pale skin certainly made her beautiful, although her eyes were dark... so far away. Funny though. The air seemed to smell of...

"White plums," Kevin murmured. "I smell... white plums..." Sean and Tony looked at each other, then at Kevin. He was staring at the girl, very differently. Sean then turned to look at the girls. They were all huddled close to each other, quite uneasy, not knowing what to say to the visitors. The other boy was looking at Kate, and she seemed very uncomfortable under his gaze. Sean saw her clutch her skirt rather tightly, and Meg put a hand over hers and held it tightly. That was when Meg's father turned around and saw them.

"Ah," said Mr. Pryce. "The boys. Come, come now you three." They did as they were told and went inside the living room. Mr. Pryce began introducing them to his guests.

"These are three of the best boys I know in town," he told his guests. "I'm sure your children would be comfortable around them. My daughter's friends are very nice kids. She doesn't hang out with bad crowds." Sean felt himself blush under Mr. Pryce's comments. He was probably faking. 

"Please sit down," said Meg's mother. She motioned to the other sofa behind them. They did sit and quickly looked at the three girls. Sean went lipsing, trying to talk to Meg. Meg looked at him, trying to figure out whatever he was saying. She saw his lips form the sentence, "What is going on?" 

She replied, "My father' guests. New people in the neighborhood. They want us to befriend those kids." She shot a glance at the siblings seated in front of them. Sean nodded his head and told the boys what Meg had said. Kevin turned to look at Kate. She looked pale and sick. She probably needed to go home. He turned to look at the boy, a strange feeling pouring over him, as if he knew that him for so long. Then, Meg stood up and said, "Eric and Tonya Matthews, meet Sean O'Malley, Tony Simmons, and Kevin Williams." They all nodded at each other in acknowledgement. Meg noticed that Eric and Kevin seemed to glare at each other, while Tonya was quite oblivious to their presence. She sat down again and turned to Kate, who had just told Mikki that she wasn't feeling to well. 

"Kevin," Mikki said. "Kate isn't feeling too well. Maybe you could take her home." Kevin nodded and walked over to Kate. He knelt in front of her and asked, "Are you alright?" 

"I mightn't be feeling too well," she replied softly. "I had a headache a while ago and it's coming back." Kevin nodded and said, "I'll drive you home." After saying goodbye to Meg's parents, Kevin led her to his car and started on the road. On the way home, Kate spoke up.

"Kevin, I feel strange," she whispered. Kevin looked at her for a moment. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"That guy... Eric... I'm strongly reminded of... of..." she breathed deeply and looked out the window. "And that girl, Tonya... she smelled of..."

"White plums," Kevin finished for her. "Yes, I know." It took a few minutes for a realization to sink in Kate's mind. Suddenly she turned her head to him, face stern. Then, she looked away, her eyes sullen. 

"You're hiding something," came her sharp voice. "There's something I must know and yet you've never told me." 

"I am hiding nothing," Kevin replied, annoyed, yet uneasy. 

"Oh c'mon." She lifted a brow. "I know you. I know when you're lying or not. I can feel it. I can..." Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt at the side of the road. Kevin turned to her, his face hard and angry, eyes turning amber. 

"Would you just shut up?" he yelled. "For heaven's sake, I told you, I am hiding nothing from you!" 

Kate just stared at him, her eyes as sullen as they had been before. It was clear from her expression that she didn't believe a single word of his sentence. Without warning, she opened her door and stepped out. 

"Thanks for the ride," she said in a cool, low voice. "This is near my place anyway. You don't have to bring me home." And with that, she banged the door shut and walked off, not bothering to say goodbye. 

******

A few hours later, Kate felt better and went out to do some groceries for her mom. She wasn't able to take her car since her dad borrowed it, so she took a walk instead. In fact, she thought it safer since she was still feeling quite nauseous and driving in that condition could make her crash into a post. She did her groceries quickly and was walking back home in a few minutes time. As she was passing by Swirly's, she saw a car she could've sworn cost a million bucks, parked across the street. Then, the window went down, and she saw Eric Matthew with his sister.

Tonya was so beautiful. Her rich black hair and pearly white skin could surely make any man fall head over heels for her. Kate wished she could say the same about Eric... He did have some looks, but then, he wasn't too handsome... Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tonya yell at her brother, although she couldn't hear most of the conversation. 

They were having an argument. Tonya seemed angry with her brother about something, and Eric seemed equally angry about it too. Tonya's eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill any moment. Her eyes were fiery, her fists were clenched. Suddenly, the window started going up again, hiding the siblings from view. At that moment, Kate remembered her argument with Kevin. She sighed heavily and before she could get further into the details she started walking home. 

*********

Sunset. The sky now hued with pink and purple and orange as the stars began appearing. Kevin meanwhile was out for a walk in the park. He sat down in a bench, his mind full of so many thoughts. He began thinking of the past... everything about his past. He remembered the first time he had held a sword, the first time he had killed someone, all his adventures as the Hitokiri Battousai, Tomoe, his wanderings, and the day he met Kaoru. Yes. The day he met Kaoru was truly unforgettable, and it was one of the best days of his life. He remembered the night he had to leave in order to stop Shishio. He remembered the fireflies too well. He remembered her tears and her sobs and the feeling of her in his arms. It was painful, yet quite happy. He sighed at those memories... 

He remembered their recent argument... 

_"You're hiding something," came her sharp voice. "There's something I must know and yet you've never told me." _

_"I am hiding nothing," he replied, annoyed, yet uneasy. _

_"Oh c'mon." She lifted a brow. "I know you. I know when you're lying or not. I can feel it. I can..." Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt at the side of the road. He turned to her, his face hard and angry, eyes turning amber. _

_"Would you just shut up?" he yelled. "For heaven's sake, I told you, I am hiding nothing from you!" _

_Kate just stared at him, her eyes as sullen as they had been before. It was clear from her expression that she didn't believe a single word of his sentence. Without warning, she opened her door and stepped out. _

_"Thanks for the ride," she said in a cool, low voice. "This is near my place anyway. You don't have to bring me home." And with that, she banged the door shut and walked off, not bothering to say goodbye. _

He felt his insides pang with guilt. Yes... It was true. He had lied to her, and he never had the courage to admit to her the truth. Weren't they supposed to share their secrets?

_But this is one secret I couldn't bear to share with her, _a small voice said within him. But didn't that prove that he didn't trust her at all to keep that secret? They shared something more than regular couples. They had a special bond. Something that couldn't easily be broken. And yet, he couldn't even tell her about Tonya... 

The sky was already dark. The stars were shining brightly with the moon gleaming like a silver platter. A full moon! How wonderful... How beautiful... 

Then, a girl in a coat walking towards. She had a hat on and some shades, as if she was trying to hide her face. She had a suitcase in her left hand, and she was walking briskly. Suddenly, the air smelled of white plums. Astonished, Kevin stood up, looking at the girl all the while. She seemed to have noticed his stare, for she stopped right in front of him, and lowered her shades. One look at her eyes told him everything about this girl, including who she was.

"Tonya," Kevin muttered. "What are you doing here? Why do you have a suitcase?" 

"Kevin?" Tonya asked. Kevin nodded. She frowned a bit and put her shades back in their place. "It's none of your business." 

"You're running away?" he asked. Tonya shot a glare at him and continued walking, but Kevin quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Where are you going?" Tonya pulled her wrist free and glared at him. 

"What right have you to meddle in my business?" she snapped. "You're no longer my boyfriend Kevin. We broke up long ago. Don't you know that?" 

"You're going with Kiyosato, am I right? You met him when we were still going steady. Then, suddenly, you decided that I was not good enough for you, so you left me. Your father never liked him, even when we were at the same school. He never wanted you to be with him, because, 'He didn't belong'. So he transferred you. So now, you're running away with him like you've always threatened to do..." 

"Stop it! We broke up long ago. You have a girlfriend now, right? Kate, isn't it? I believe you haven't told her about me since she didn't even seem to know me when we were introduced to one another a few hours ago," Tonya mocked.

"Don't include Kate here. She knows nothing..."

"Then don't include Kiyosato either! He's got nothing to do with this."

"This is between you... and me..." Kevin sighed. "But... you're right... I haven't told Kate about you... She doesn't know that we had a relationship..." 

"How come? You of all persons should know that communication is one way to maintain a relationship. That was one problem we encountered when it was still 'us'." 

"I know."

"And yet you refuse to do anything," Tonya replied._ Sheesh. This guy is hopeless, one of the reasons why I broke up with him. He's... dense. I think I have to pound some sense into his brain. _

Tonya smiled, much to Kevin's amazement. "Kevin, tell her. Tell her what's happened to you before. Tell her everything. If you don't, you could lose her... Forever," she said. 

Kevin just stared at her, too stunned to reply. Then, Tonya spoke.

"I know you love her, perhaps, much more than you loved me... So go now. Tell her what she needs to know. Don't lose her," Tonya urged. After a few minute's silence, there was still no reaction from Kevin, she began walking silently. After a few steps, she turned around.

"Please, tell no one you saw me," Tonya asked. "I don't want anyone to find me." 

Kevin nodded and said, "My way of thanking you, for what you've done for me. My silence." Tonya smiled, and Kevin nodded his head once more. Then, she left, disappearing into the night. 

_Tell her..._ Her words rang in his head..._ or you'll lose her... _

Staring at the sky, he thought. He had to tell her everything, even if it meant that Kate would bring the whole house down on him with her anger. God, he loved her, and he would never want to lose her... Not anymore. 

He returned to his senses though when he heard a soft toot from his beeper. He took it, and it read: 

_Sean: Tony's called. Said you weren't home. Anyway, the finals are coming soon, Philadelphia's playing. It's going to be aired tomorrow. You coming over my place? Give me a ring. _

Kevin tucked in his beeper and stared at the night sky, wondering if he'd ever spend this lifetime waiting once more for death to arrive. 

Some feet away from him, a creature watches... waiting... 

Author's notes:  
Gosh everyone I'm so sorry for not being able to update for like... so long! I was so busy with my studies and the extra-curricular activities. There was one whole week wherein I was not able to eat my lunch, and we were like so busy with tests and activities left and right. I'd like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews! They surely helped me a lot. And by the way, I'm also working on another story, although I'm not sure if ever I'd post it at fanfiction.net or not. I'm thinking of putting up a website of my own so that if fanfiction.net breaks down again in the near future, you guys could read my fics at the site.   
Please rate and review! 


	9. Changes

Everlasting

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard Disclaimers apply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Change

Up the wooden steps of the building she went, and at the third floor, she opened the glass door to her right and sighed heavily. It was hard climbing up to the third floor with a huge bag and some fencing swords. She took her time and sat down at a nearby bench, wiping her perspiration with a hankie. 

A few minutes later, Kate walked to the women's locker room and changed into her training gear. She then entered the training hall through another glass door and smiled warmly at those who greeted her. At a corner in the room, she found David and Aaron sparring against each other, with Aaron gaining the upper hand. She immediately spotted a flaw in her cousin's techniques and walked towards them to correct him. 

"Hey, you're doing your stance wrong," Kate casually said, patting her cousin at the back. As usual, an outburst was the reply to her brief statement. 

"What the hell am I doing wrong, ugly?" David replied. Kate flinched at the name-calling, but resolved to keep her cool. So she ignored the insult and then proceeded to lecture him, like a senior should. 

"You see, you're gripping your sword too tightly, and your body's too tense," Kate explained. "Try to relax a little bit. Then you'd be able to get the hang of the technique. I know it's quite hard since it's already advanced, so you must be patient. No one gets it overnight." 

David nodded in acknowledgement as Aaron watched him practice the stance. He turned to his mentor. Kate was checking on David's stance quite cheerily, although her eyes seemed sad, and exhausted. As if she had cried the whole night. Finally gave the go signal, David lunged at Aaron and successfully pinned him down on the ground. 

"That's it!" Kate laughed, seeing the two of them sprawled on the ground. "Better get up now. Aaron, there was a tiny flaw in your technique a while ago that made David bring you down." 

"Really?" Aaron replied, getting up. 

"You see, you need to make your movements quick, and at the same time, relax a bit. You're tense," Kate said. She positioned to perform the technique.

"Give me the go signal," she said. The two boys looked at each other, and together they said, "Go!" 

In a quick, silent motion, Kate performed the technique perfectly, an astonished look on both boys' faces. 

"It takes practice to do it perfectly," Kate said softly. Clapping her hands, she said, "Now, move it and get your muscles moving. You're going to have a lot of training to do today." 

A few meters away, Coach Thompson smiled at the trio. Although he seemed to be missing another star pupil at the training hall that moment. And as if on cue, Kevin opened the glass doors of the training hall and walked toward Coach Thompson, apologizing for his tardiness.

"Sorry sir, I overslept today," Kevin apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I slept late yesterday watching a game." 

Coach Thompson shook his head, pouting. 

"You really ought to control TV time Kevin," he scolded. "Now, go on and start training. You're already late fifteen minutes." 

Kevin nodded and turned around to see Kate training the two younger boys. All of a sudden, the guilt swarmed through him and he felt glued to the spot. He just stared at her, breathing quite uneven, when suddenly, Kate turned and saw him. 

_God... I hope she isn't angry with me anymore. _

But his hopes were in vain. Kate just looked at him, her face just like it had been when they parted yesterday. Then, she turned away just as David and Aaron began waving to him, motioning him to come to them. Taking the two boys as an excuse to get closer to Kate, he began walking toward them, quite stiffly. 

"Hey Kevin! You're late! What happened to you?" David asked.

"I... um... slept late, watching a game," Kevin replied, rubbing the back of his head again. 

"What game?" Aaron asked. 

"The NBA finals," Kevin replied. 

"Oh my God! I missed it! Tell me, who won?" David begged. Just then, Kate interrupted them. 

"You are in training, don't you remember? Especially you David. You've got lots of mistakes you can't seem to correct," Kate said, her voice cool. She didn't see David sticking his tongue out at her, mumbling insults under his breath. She turned to look at Kevin. "Guess we'd better divide. You take David I'll take Aaron." 

Kevin nodded mutely, not believing the harshness he heard in her voice. So, she was still angry with him. Who could blame her though? He promised himself that he'd tell her everything right after practice. 

Aaron looked at his mentors. There was tension between them, he could tell from the way Kate talked to Kevin. It seemed that Kate was upset with Kevin for some reason he didn't know. Her voice was harsh and cool, and she was ordering Kevin around. He looked at Kate. Anger and sadness were in her eyes, and her eye bags were getting quite large. His thoughts were interrupted when Kate patted him on the shoulder, signaling the start of the training. 

***************

Tired after hours of training, Kate walked slowly to the locker room, eager for a hot shower. It took her a long time to get out of the water, and some of her friends were worried that she'd already drowned inside. She changed into a new set of clothes after, slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffed her swords inside the locker and went out of the changing room, only to find Kevin waiting for her, his bag also slung over his shoulder. 

She ignored him. She completely ignored him. But Kevin was persistent. He rushed up to her, demanding that they'd talk. She declined. But he wouldn't accept it. She made her point clear. She didn't want to talk. But he persisted. Even down the stairs up to the first floor, she refused, he insisted. Finally, seeing that there was no point in refusing his plea, she agreed. He smiled, happy. He then led her to a coffee shop and bought her a drink. 

"Thanks for agreeing to this," he smiled. Kate was in no mood for such. 

"I had to. You wouldn't stop," she replied coolly, taking a sip from her latte. Then, she looked at Kevin. "You have something to say?" 

"Yes..." Kevin replied. He suddenly found something interesting in his drink, and it took a long time before he continued. "It's about... our argument... yesterday... about what you said." 

Kate breathed in deeply. She had to prepare herself for whatever she would hear. There was no guaranteeing that this would be a nice conversation. 

***************

A tall house, marble pillars, red carpets and soft linens. That's what you would find inside the Matthews' residence. The neighborhood's houses were no match for this magnificence. With gardens filled with the prettiest flowers and abundant trees, the Matthews' residence was truly a mansion in its own right.

Although, the inside of the house was dark and gloomy, all furniture covered with black linen. In the living room, Mrs. Matthews sat quietly, melancholy. She was dressed in black, her hair in a tight bun. Beside her was her son, Eric, who was also dressed in black and had a serious look on his face. Then, his father entered the room. Mr. Matthews, also in black walked in and sat down across his wife, his face expressionless.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Matthews turned to her husband. "Have they seen her George?" Her husband shook his head mutely.

"They haven't found her Olivia," George Matthews replied. "Although one of them spotted her last night, at the city park." 

"At the city park?" Olivia Matthews repeated. "Why? Why was she there?" 

"The man described her wearing a coat and holding a suitcase," Eric answered for his father. 

"She ran away?" his mother moaned. "George I told you! You should've accepted him from the beginning! You should've respected her feelings! She loves the man!" 

"But he doesn't fit in! He would never fit in. I don't know why the girl broke up with Williams in the first place! They were already a perfect match. Imagine my surprise when I saw him yesterday at the Pryce mansion. He was also as surprised as I am. But he acted cool in front of everyone, as if he didn't know me at all," George Matthews said. 

"Mother, the man who spotted her last night said that she had been talking with Williams before she left. They seemed to have a disagreement at first," Eric said. "But later on, they were in good terms, and Tonya even smiled at him before she left." 

"But where did she go? I want to know where she went," Olivia Matthews said. "I want to see Tonya." 

"Don't worry mother. We'll find her," Eric said, putting an arm around his mother. "Believe me. We'll find her." 

**************

"I had a girlfriend, back then," Kevin started. "She was serious, rarely smiled, but she was very beautiful. I loved her, she loved me, although I couldn't tell how much she did since she never showed much of her affections." 

"Her name?" Kate asked. 

"... Tonya Matthews," was the reply. 

She felt like as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over her. Tonya Matthews? The girl whom they, or rather, she had just met yesterday, had been his girlfriend?

"She used to study in our school, although she never hung out with the crowd," Kevin continued. "Her father was very strict with her, although he approved of me as her boyfriend. Every after school, the family car would be parked right outside the front gate, waiting for her to arrive. She'd go straight to home everyday, since her father never allowed her to go out on her own. She was like... a bird in a cage. I could tell that she wanted to get free of her father, but she couldn't do so.

"Our relationship lasted for some months. One day, in morning assembly, the principal announced a new student, Kiyosato Akira from Japan."

"Kiyosato Akira," Kate repeated. "He's the one who stayed at section A..."

"Yes. Kiyosato Akira and Tonya met at the cafeteria. The two of them were in good terms with each other, and they were often together. I also noticed, that she smiled more often when she was with him. Of course, I got quite jealous. Her father eventually learned about this and forbid her to see him. But Tonya persisted, and the two kept on meeting each other in secret. I perfectly knew it. This continued for a whole month until one day, Tonya approached me and suddenly broke up with me. It was all so sudden. I was so surprised. Then, I realized, that it was because of Kiyosato. She finally realized that it wasn't 'love' she felt for me, but a different kind of love. More like, a love for another friend. It took me so long to realize the fact that she was no longer mine, but months passed and we both acted as if nothing happened. We could pass one another without even talking with each other, as if the other were a ghost. I heard one day that Tonya was transferred to another school by her father because he didn't like Kiyosato. But I also heard that they kept on seeing each other in secret. Finally, her father got angry with her. He arranged for her to fly to London and continue studying there. But Tonya didn't want to. She threatened that she'd run away if her father would take her away from Kiyosato... So, she did... last night. We saw each other..."

Kate was silent as she stared at her latte, stirring it lazily. Her eyes never left the drink, and Kevin didn't know if she had listened to him or not. He sighed, not sure at what to do. 

"So... I guess that's it... I told you," Kevin breathed. "You're still... angry with me?" Kate looked up.

"Why didn't you tell this to me sooner?" she asked. Her brows were creased and her eyes... they were brimming with tears. 

"K-Kate, don't cry... I..." Kevin stammered. He didn't want to see her cry. Not now. Not ever. "I... was scared... I didn't want you to know... you mightn't accept me..." 

Then, the unexpected happened. Kate smiled. Her tears seemed to add more beauty to her smile. Suddenly, the whole world brightened up for Kevin, and he beamed. Then, Kate reached out and held his hand. Her warmth was surely a comfort to him. 

Smiling, she said, "I love you, and I wouldn't care if you had a girlfriend before or not. All I want is that you tell me what I must know... If it doesn't concern me, then I don't care if you tell me or not. And don't worry about me not accepting you. I love you."

Heaven. That's where he was. It was pure heaven for him to hear his loved one say that she loved him, and that she forgave him. She was so understanding, so loving. She had this power to make all his hurt go away with just one smile of hers. Her words were comfort. She always made you feel loved, and cherished. That's Kate... 

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kate asked, quite worried. 

He smiled and said, "Thank you, for loving me as you do." Then he took his other free hand and held it over hers, that simple touch with a meaning more than words can say. 

"Come on. I'll take you home." 

*************

"Here we are," Kate smiled. "Home, sweet home." She took her key from her pocket and went to open the gate, just to realize that it was already open.

"I guess your parents are home," Kevin said. 

"I guess so," Kate replied. "Would you want to come in and rest for a while?" She looked at him, her blue eyes pleading for him to stay. Kevin smiled. How could he refuse?

"If it's alright with your parents," Kevin replied. Right on cue, the curtains were drawn by Mrs. Laurence, revealing chubby Mr. Laurence watching TV. She saw her daughter, and Kevin, and smiled at the two of them. Then she opened the front door and called out.

"Come in now," she said. "The weather's getting cold. Both of you might get sick. Get in here now, spit spot." Kate and Kevin looked at each other, then hand in hand, past the gate and past the door, they entered the Laurence residence. 

It was like a painting made by a great painter. The scene that the clear glass window revealed was truly warm and happy. Mr. Laurence greeted Kevin with a nice pat on the back that almost sent him down the floor. Kate laughed, Mrs. Laurence smiled, and Mr. Laurence stood chortling over the poor fellow. Kevin was then invited to sit down on the couch as Mrs. Laurence went to get some snacks. Kate sat beside him, and Mr. Laurence on his chair, and the three of them watched Mr. Laurence's favorite program, the fire cackling by the window. 

****************

"I want you to find Williams. Do whatever is necessary to get him to talk. He might know where Tonya is," said a masculine voice, hidden in the shadows. 

"Well, sir I dunno how he looks or where he lives," said a burly fellow. He spoke with the country accent as he stood inside a dimly lit room with only a table in the center as part of the furniture. Then, a hand appeared on the table, placing a photograph down side up. The burly fellow took the photograph and saw a redhead beaming with a black-haired girl by his side, also beaming. 

"Hatcher, the redhead is Williams. I'll give you his address a little later. That girl beside him is his girlfriend, Kate Laurence. Do whatever is necessary to get some information out of him. I want to find Tonya," the masculine voice. 

"Yes Mr. Matthews sir," Hatcher replied. 

"Oh, and a tip. Try kidnapping the girl to make the job really easy."

"Yes Mr. Matthews sir." 

Author's Notes:

How was it? Please R&R!


	10. The Beginning of the End

Everlasting

by: Reiko-chan

Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Notes: 

Oh I'm so sorry guys for not posting this chapter for so long!! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me... 

And thank you to those of you who emailed me when I wasn't updating, encouraging me to continue. Thank you very much! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End 

Kevin stared at the package in front of him. It was a long, white rectangular box. He was in his room, trying to figure out if he should open the box or not. 

_What is this?_ he thought. Inside him was this feeling of dread, something telling him that he wouldn't like what was inside. _ It couldn't be that bad..._ Gingerly he traced the package's sides with his forefinger, remembering his conversation with his mom at the dinner table. 

_"There was a package that arrived for you a while ago," his mom said. "It's over in the kitchen."_

_"Really? Who brought it mom?" he asked, shoving some mashed potatoes down his throat. Between chews, he said, "Mom, this is so good!" _

_"Don't talk with your mouth full," she snapped, pointing her fork at her son. Kevin turned quiet and gulped his food down. He remembered what had happened the last time his mom pointed her fork at him... Ooh... gory... _

_"Sorry," he said. "Who brought the package?" _

_"Well... I don't know," she replied. _

_"What do you mean you don't know? It ain't so dark outside..."_

_"The truth is, I came from the grocery store, and when I came back, the package was at the doorstep. Funny that it didn't say who it was from when I read the card. And mind you, it's quite heavy. I had to bring it in with both hands." _

_"Really?" _

And it was heavy, although not heavy enough for him to carry with both hands. Strangely, he was quite familiar with the weight, as if he had already held something like it before. Slowly and carefully, he undid the tape that sealed the package, and then lifted the lid. 

He gasped. 

Inside was a sword. A Japanese sword in fact. Why on earth would anyone send him a Japanese sword?

It looked familiar. Had he seen one like that in a museum trip before? No. It couldn't be. There was something more to that sword. It couldn't be just an antique... Kevin took the sword and unsheathed it. 

He blinked.

The blade was reversed! It gleamed brightly under the light of his lamp making it seem like it had never been used before. He ran his hand on it, feeling its smoothness under his skin. He felt his nerves tingle a bit. There was something oddly familiar about this sword. He knew that he had seen this before, and he knew that he had held it before. But when? Where? How? And why the hell was it reversed? 

_So it won't kill._

Huh? Why would he want to kill anyway? He didn't have a mortal enemy. And besides, it was wrong... to kill...

_But you didn't think that way before._

What the...

_You used to think that you had to kill in order to create a new era of peace. _

Did he? 

_Yes. You did. You even fought in the war. You killed so many people during that war. You killed with a skill no one could ever match. And people couldn't forget your name because of that. You became a legend. _

A legend? What name... 

_Battousai. Hitokiri Battousai. _

Hitokiri Battousai... 

He looked at the sword and thought. 

Battousai? How could I become Battousai? But I'm Kevin. Not unless...

_That's right. Yes... You're right. His real name was Himura Kenshin... _

No. You're kidding...

_It's true. I don't lie. You have killed in order to help make a new era of peace. But after the war, you felt guilty, so you traded your katana for a sakabatou._

Sakabatou... So this sword is a sakabatou. But why did I trade my katana for this? 

_Remember... _

He closed his eyes and focused, trying to remember what had happened in his past life. He gripped the sword tightly. 

He remembered blood. Blood was on his sword, on his face, and on her kimono. 

She had long black hair, black as a raven's wing, and she was beautiful. He had loved her beauty. He vowed that he would protect her. But then that beauty was marred with pain when he drove her sword into her... 

It was an accident... He never wanted it to happen... Not to her... Not to Tomoe... 

That's why he vowed never to kill again. He didn't want anyone he loved to ever get hurt again... Never...

_You remember... After you traded your katana for the sakabatou, you changed your ways and helped people live. You protected the weak. You protected all those you loved and cared for. But then, you failed again. _

Yes... I failed again... And that was... too much for me... 

_You swore you'd protect Kaoru until your dying day, but you failed. And then you died shortly afterwards._

Yes. I remember everything now. But I don't understand. What does all of this got to do with this sword? Why is it... Oh God... This couldn't be the same sakabatou... 

Yes it is.

No way...

Suddenly the box fell to the floor. Kevin broke from his reverie and went to pick it up. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor close to the box. It must've fallen out. He picked it up. It read in neat, legible script : For your future use. 

What the hell...

Kate hummed softly to herself as she drove her black Montero to the mall. She was supposed to watch a movie with Kevin and she didn't want to be late. If she knew her boyfriend well, he was already there in front of the ticket booth waiting for her with two tickets in his hand. She smiled.

_He's always early. He always buys the tickets whenever we go to a movie, even though I'm the one who invites him sometimes. _

She parked her car and walked briskly to the movie theaters. Sure enough, he was already there, standing in front of the ticket booth with two movie tickets in his hand. 

"Hey there," he grinned. 

"Early as always," she replied, grinning. His smile just widened and he casually put his arm around her shoulders as they walked together to the theater.

"Want some popcorn?" he asked when they passed a popcorn stand. 

"No thanks," she replied.

"Drinks?"

"Nope. I might pee during the movie." 

"Ha ha." 

"What's so funny about that?" she frowned.

"Nothing really," he answered. "I just wanted to see you frown."

She groaned. "Why do you always like it when I frown?" 

"'Cause you look so cute when you frown," he replied simply. 

She groaned again. 

"You know, there's something I should tell you."

"Really? Why don't you just tell me inside..." 

"You're joking." 

Kate squinted at him disbelievingly. 

"It's true! It really is true. I'm not joking. I couldn't believe my eyes either when I saw it," Kevin said. 

"But why's it with you again?"

"I don't know." 

"Who sent it to you?"

"I don't know." 

"Really now. I'm beginning to think you're lying," Kate frowned.

"Honest! I'm not lying. Cross my heart, hope to die..." 

"Alright. I believe you. Can I go with you and take a look at it?" 

"You can, but you may not," Kevin replied mischievously. His girlfriend's eyes narrowed. 

"This is no time to joke around Kevin. There are so many things happening now. People from the you-know-where keep on showing up now. That sword might be..."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Kevin interrupted shushing her. There was a triumphant glint in her eyes. "You may go and see it. If you want, we could go now." 

"No, not now. I'm watching," she replied. She then put her arm around his and leaned onto his shoulder getting as close as the seats would permit. "Maybe later." 

Kevin smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Sure. Later." 

Kate sniffed, holding her nose with a hankie. She then blew her nose and wiped a tear from her eye as they went out of the theater. Kevin had his arm draped around her shoulder and he was fighting off a grin. 

"You may laugh if you want," she said. "Girls cry during movies you know. Just because you're a guy..."

"You don't have to be so sensitive," he chided gently, tenderly tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

"I suppose so," she replied, grinning and pulling out a pocket mirror from her purse. "I get so emotional sometimes." 

She took a peek at herself in the mirror and blinked. 

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said. "I look all puffy from crying. I have to fix myself up." 

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside," Kevin replied, grinning. She actually looked cute with a puffed up face like that. 

She walked to the bathroom along with the many other girls who just came from the theater. As she expected, it was packed, so she had to wait in a long line in order to get in. _ Seems like everybody cried like I did, or they just have some full bladders. _She brushed her black hair a bit and put some powder on her face, and then washed her hands. She was done.

Kevin leaned against the wall, waiting for her. There were so many people going in and out of the bathrooms that he quickly lost sight of her as she went in. He checked his beeper to see if there were any messages. Sure enough, he had missed three beeps. 

_Wonder who needs me now... _

He didn't notice a burly man who was up to his shoulder stand near the entrance to the bathrooms. 

It took her a good 15 minutes to get out of the bathroom, and she was pretty sure that Kevin was getting impatient. She walked briskly scanning through the crowd to find him. Just when she saw him, she suddenly felt something touch her back. She turned around and saw a man up to her shoulders in a thick leather jacket pointing a pistol at her. 

"Come with me," he said, his country accent evident. "Or else..." She heard the pistol click.

Kate gulped, realizing that there wasn't much she could do. She thought of kicking him in the shins and getting away, but he seemed to have read her mind. He said, "Don't try to get away either. See that man over there?" He pointed to a tall man with shades in a black leather jacket, standing parallel to Kevin. 

"He's got a pistol too," he said. "And a mighty good one in fact. He's watching us, you see. And if he sees you resist, he won't think twice in shooting your boyfriend right in public." 

She gasped in horror, tears welling in her eyes. No. They couldn't. Even if she thought he was joking, she shouldn't take chances. It was her life at stake, and Kevin's. She couldn't let him die. She'd rather it'd be her than he. No... Not him. She had to do this... for him... 

She sighed heavily and let a tear slip down her cheek before she nodded and said, "Alright. I'll go with you." 

"Good," the man grinned, tucking the pistol back in his jacket. He held her hand and signaled to the other man. Kate watched as the other man nodded and walked away. She sighed in relief. Kevin would be safe. But then... 

"Let's go," she heard him speak. She obediently followed after the man. 

"What's taking her so long?" Kevin muttered, looking back. It had been thirty full minutes since she went in, and she still wasn't back. The crowd had already dispersed. "Does it take her this long to freshen up?" He walked towards the female bathroom to get a glimpse if she was still in there. He looked through the open door. 

Nope. No sign of her. 

_Maybe she already went somewhere else. Maybe she didn't see me. _

He turned around and walked away frowning._ Where could she have gone to? _

He found a payphone after a few minute's walking and decided to call her house, just in case if she told her parents where she went. He put a few coins in, dialed and waited for Mrs. Laurence to pick up the phone. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
